In The Looking Glass
by Luna Nightwyn
Summary: Legolas is trapped on 21 century earth, the realm of diminished magic, he must escape the evil clutches of a banished sorceress, navigate technology, and find that even in an alien world where nothing was what it seemed, that he could find an ally. Follow along as Amanda has to deal with a centuries old elf, who seems hell bent on driving her insane. AU. Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-**

I do not own anything associated with Lord of the Rings, its characters or its existing plotline. I do however own the dark and twister thoughts in my head, my twisted sense of humor, and the alternate theory of this story. I will get no financial compensation for writing this story, save those who join my cult like following, and even then, it will be for other means.

* * *

_**Long Summary: **_

Long Ago a war was fought, the Dark Lord Sauron had a Ring crafted that would ensure his dominance over the realm of Middle Earth and enslave all the insignificant beings that dwelt there. There was nothing to stop him from ruling, with his Dark Queen Elssandra beside him, she cast a protective spell that dealt any who dared to steal the ring instant death. Though there is no love in the darkness, only lust, greed, and betrayal, which led to the loss of the One Ring, which fell into legend.

The evil sorceress had removed the spell, allowing Isildur to take the Ring, and hoped to steal it in the chaos, instead of retrieving the Ring Sauron realized her folly and used the last of his power to banish her to a realm of diminished magic.

And long has she waited, and now the One Ring had reawakened, and with it her plan. She had heard of a creature within the borders of Mirkwood that had information, and probably the possession of her quarry.

Elssandra has kidnaped the Mirkwood Prince in hopes to trade for the Ring, though he has escaped. Now it is up to him to survive in the strange world long enough to find his way back and get the message out of the evil sorceress' plans, and perhaps find something he didn't expect in a land so alien to his own.

* * *

_**-Warnings-**_

**Fluff, angst, will drive you insane with the madness, character abuse, alternate realm (21st century earth, minus existence of Tolkein.) **

_**Alternate Universe Theory:**_

_Tolkien did not write his works because the events had yet to take place. _My character is a human, born on our world, otherwise known as the realm of diminished magic. I may at any time incorporate the use of any historical myth, religious works. or old wives tales as facts within this AU.

* * *

**Check out the Facebook Page FB/lgfanfic**

For story updates, an album or two dedicated to our favorite Mirkwood Prince. And if you are really good and like the page I will post some rather drool worthy pictures I have located. If you find any just post them to the facebook page. Mwhahahha

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Her breath caught in her lungs as dread filled her, she stood on the tips of her toes and peaked behind the curtain to the expanse below. Outside in the faded moonlight the trees littered beyond her backyard were set upon with an eerie glow as the fog diluted its light and cast lingering shadows on their swaying limbs. Fog condensed on the window as she breathed heavily pressed up against the window pane, in an attempt for a better view.

A sound in the distance stilled her breath, in her chest her heart hammered at an unrelenting speed. Silence taunted her as her lungs burned with the need for air as each moment seemed more painful and suffocation feeling overrode her need to be silent. She yielded another breath as her eyes darted rapidly scanning to find the source of the sound, yet finding nothing amiss.

She tried to calm herself, rationalizing that this was not some horror movie. _Perhaps it was just a stray dog that had wandered out this way, or some animal in the trees that had been injured in the storm. _

Slowly, she let the curtain fall and proceeded through her bedroom door, whether man or beast, she would not go out into the night unarmed. The dark house creaked as she made way down the steps, she pondered as she scanned items around her house before she settled on what to take with her, she let out a shaky breath and crossed into the kitchen and withdrew a knife from the stand on the counter.

The dining room was bathed in the faint light that came in through the glass door that led out into the yard. She was unnerved by the quiet; the break in the storm left scattered limbs and overturned furniture on her back porch. It was still for the moment, but the clouds in the distance warned that it would not hold. She bit her lip as she worked up the courage and walked toward the glass.

She hesitated, her hand hovered over the handle, fear prickled her skin, and the chill of the glass radiated through her thin clothing. She raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair with her free hand while the other adjusted the grip on the knife.

She groaned out an out a frustrated sigh. _This is ridiculous._

The moon overhead mocked her, as if it dared her to venture outside and away from her home, into the night to see what lay beyond her sight. To discover the source of the disturbing sounds that she had heard in the distance. She focused on the ticking sound of a distant clock and tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

_What if it's a puppy? Or a small kitten? _

_It didn't sound like a small animal..._

_Shut up!_ She demanded as she grabbed the handle, slid the door open, and stepped out into the chilly night.

Twigs crunched under her dark sneakers, she felt the icy chill of something sneaked beneath her black cotton pants, she stopped and looked down and noticed her shoelaces had come undone and twisted underneath her black cotton pants, the frigid water had soaked them and was now lashing her skin at every step.

She shivered and pulled her thick black leather jacket closer around her, whatever it was that was out there had to hear her coming, she felt as if she sounded like an elephant in her steps. As her steps drew her closer to the tree line, her vision improved, the lump of a solid shape, and something that reflected as if it were metallic.

Her mind reeled at the form that she saw beneath the tree, and she froze as she realized it was human. The person was lying on their stomach with their face buried in folded arms. Whoever it was, appeared to be injured, they moved their arm and let out a muffled moan. As she stood darkness surrounded her, a quick glance up revealed the moon decided to abandon her behind a cloud. Terror filled her, moments passed, and there was no sound. Her pulse spiked as her heart hammered in her ribcage as the cloud passed over and light spilled out once more. She took a deep breath, and drew upon some unknown resolve as she stepped forward to examine the person.

She studied the length of the person, but whomever it was partially hidden by a rock. Long blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight as it hung in silver sheet, over an arm, and along the body and braids that hung loose and covered the face.

_Men don't have hair like that. Oh God, what could have happened to her?_

Fear was replaced at once with compassion and worry for the injured soul.

She dropped the knife as she rushed forward, gently she pulled the hair back to check for a pulse, she bit her lip and sent up a pray it would still be strong. Though when her eyes were met with a strong bone structure that had her heart drop into her stomach as the realization dawned on her that she was a definite he, she paused.

He moaned then as her gaze traveled over his body which had a faint tremor as she took in the scratches and caked blood that covered the length of him.

_ He had to have gone through hell. _

She threw a glance behind her, looking back over the distance of the yard.

_I need to go call 911, there is no way I can carry him. _

It was then the sky flashed, and she jerked her head up as the lighting flash across the sky. The thunder followed, far closer and much louder, than she expected, and she let out a startled cry.

There was a blur, and she was on her back beneath him. The wet frigid grass soaked through her clothing as she looked up into a face that was masked with hatred. He held his hand to her throat and squeezed as her hands flew up to struggle against his iron grip.

_I'm going to die._

"Where is the witch?" He growled each syllable. She choked and sputtered, but he remained in control. Her frail attempts were in vain against his super-human strength that held her in place.

"Where is she? Her attempts to contain me are folly! I will find my way back, and what she hoped to remain in secret will be laid before the ears of Saruman himself!" He threatened.

_Oh my God. He's insane. _

He relented just enough for her to pull air into her burning lungs so she could speak. She stuttered a frail attempt to reason with him as Fear engulfed her as the crazed lunatic held her down and the wind began to howl.

"I..I..I'm n..n..not a witch!" She sputtered.

It was only then he glanced up, and scanned the dark house in the distance. He released her throat as he grabbed her arm and jerked her up on her feet. His movements were unbalanced, and she felt him loosen his grip on her arm as he tried to steady himself.

She ran.

She had gotten only a few feet when she felt her hair was yanked from behind, the pain seared up her neck and shoulders as her head whipped back from his hold. She froze as the metallic glean of the knife was now pressed against her throat.

"Your treachery is useless; do you really think you can outwit an elf?" In an arrogant voice, he demanded.

She closed her eyes realizing that there was no hope.

She ceased her struggles as his words sunk in.

_Just my luck, there must have been a break out of some asylum nearby during the storm. And now I am playing the part of some evil witch in his fictional story. _

She felt the tears sting her eyes as she desperately wished she had her cell phone on her to somehow call for help. She let out a breath and closed her eyes as moon reflected off of the blade.

_I would be long dead before they arrived._

Fate was not done punishing her, as the wet sting from above pierced her face and neck. She felt him push her forward, toward the dark house, each step waned on her hope of survival, she bit her lip, and prayed to whatever Gods who were to blame for this, just a bit of mercy, and if they could, a miracle would be lovely, as they entered the door.

* * *

**An inspiring true story:**

I had lost my muse on this story, but in February of 2013 I was tracked down by a reader on Facebook, who quite hesitant to let me know she was a fan, and hoped I would not freak out that she found me. I wasn't, in fact I was actually delighted that someone found my story that interesting. I do have links on my profile, to my website, facebook, twitter... And also my blog where I post this story, and sometimes add pictures. So I would like to give a shout out to my one really determined fan, and as promised I am back, and the story moves forward.

Thank you, it means a lot to me to know that there are people who really enjoy what I am writing. I can imagine so many things, but knowing others love it too helps motivate me to sit at the keyboard and keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Her teeth chattered, as darkness enveloped the kitchen. The cold ceramic tiles did nothing to aid what little warmth she was afforded by her leather jacket. She struggled, and icy droplets ran down her wrist as the frigid fibers dug into her skin.

I never though shoestring could be so strong.

The laces that had once rebelled to stay tied in her shoes now bound her wrist and ankles, the irony was they now chose not to budge as she sat on the floor. The crazed man had bound feet, and hands behind her back, he now paced, glancing about the hallway and living room trying to locate something. His pacing was hindered by his injuries, and once actually had to brace himself against the counter for several moments.

She watched him, as he struggled against the pain, and hoped that he would grow weak before he did whatever he planned to do to her.

"Do you not have a place to set a fire?" He cried out in anguish. He peered at her as he came closer, "You will freeze long before me, mortal. If you do not answer me, I care not, you cannot outlast me." His strange voice cracked then.

She didn't notice it before, how he sounded so inhuman, but she shook it off, it must be her mind playing games with her. Her house, a small place at the edges of the city, was once a haven from the constant noises of alarms and traffic, was now violated by this mad man. She cursed her decision moving out of her city apartment, the rent here was cheaper, however, the dead did not have to pay rent.

She felt the air change as he now stepped in front of her, anger had slipped into something else as he looked at her. He had finally stepped beneath the light, and she could view her attacker, his hair was long, and he was extremely tall and thin, but this was deceiving, because he was stronger than anyone she knew. His eyes seemed blue in the pale moon light, but she could tell that his skin was a pale coloring that seemed to attract the moon's light into a faint aura around him.

She trembled in fear. Her dark-brown hair currently seemed black from the rain, had decided to curl in ringlets down her back. The thick mass held the water in, and was now no more than sheet of ice, that trailed frigid water against her skin, and she knew that it would be hours before it would dry, if she lived that long.

She cringed as he approached her, he seemed to be trying a different tactic.

"What is your name?" He said, there was an edge in his voice, but it was calmer.

"What does it matter?" She squeaked out. She dug her nails into her skin she hoped the pain would override the tears that threatened.

"Tell me your name." He stated again.

Her fear had clicked something within her, she grasped on some fleeting hope that she could reason with him. That somehow she could make him see that he was delusional. But when the words left her mouth, they were not a plea, "My name is Amanda. But really, what does it matter? You're going to kill me. So you can drop the act."

Her voice trembled as she verbally lashed out at him. Though by some saving grace, her mind had switched gears, and the rest ended in a desperate plea. "Whatever you think is going on in your head. You are wrong! There are no elves! You have lost it!"

The man appeared stunned at her outburst, and his eyes momentarily softened before hardening again. "You trickery has fallen on deaf ears, perhaps the sorceress has lent you aid of her magic. However, I will not be fooled!"

The man declared then he lifted his hair. "Or do you claim that I deceive your eyesight with a spell!"

Amanda was stunned, his ear curved and ended in a point. She knew of synthetics that could be used to do this, but it was undeniably real. The cut that was along his cheek ran even along the ear, and the scar was a story enough that this was his actual ear.

He then turned on her in disgust, "I know Elssandra's plans. I know her attempt to aid Sauron in an attempt to gain mercy for her betrayal. Does she really think that he will end her banishment by torturing me? Does she think I would utter words that will lend her aid against my father in handing the Gollum creature into Sauron's hands? I am Legolas the son of Thranduil, and I will not yield to your sorcery!"

He continued on yelling at no one, in particular. "Sauron will never forgive you! Mercy he possesses not! When you allowed Isildur to cut the ring from his hand, it spelt your doom. You will never return. You will at no time again taste the air of Middle Earth! Your vain attempts are folly!"

He then looked at her and stated in almost a desperate plea. "Release me, and I will spare your life."

Her jaw hung open as she stared at him. He was completely and utterly mad. His ear deformation must have lent to his delusion. Amanda shook as breathing became more difficult as if it the air itself had become heavier as she struggled. She was cold, tired and a maniac had taken her captive. And he wanted her to release him. She was the one tied up.

It was then the power returned…

Legolas turned at a great speed as the lights came on, and the refrigerator hummed. The microwave beeped as it reset, and earned a long silver knife through its door for its complaint.

"Stop this! Stop this at once!" He demanded, as he covered his ears to shield him from heaven knew what. He grabbed more knives from its stand on the counter, and tried to assault the refrigerator. Luckily, the thin metal blades were no match for the door, and broke on impact leaving dents in their wake.

"Stop it!" Amanda screamed at him. "I doubt the food will come alive and attack you."

He turned to her then. She cringed realizing her error, he had forgotten about her, for the moment. "Stop this sorcery! I know not how you draw upon Elssandra's power, but I will not allow you to imprison me again."

She looked at him then, she realized she was going to die if she did not find some way to get him to see through his madness.

"Open the door." Amanda told him.

"I will not fall for your trickery" He responded, and afforded her only a small glance.

"Then untie me and I will, and you will see there is nothing to be afraid of." She said in annoyance.

He turned as he armed himself with another blade, he jerked open the refrigerator door. In one swift movement, he reached in and yanked items from the shelf, and they crashed onto the floor. He jumped back and held onto the knife, as if to prevent an attack of the contents that were on the top shelf, which now rolled on the floor. A milk jug had toppled over, and had begun pouring onto the floor, half a dozen eggs oozed out of the toppled carton, tomatoes and broccoli had still carried the momentum rolled on, and bounced against the wall.

Legolas stared down at the items in confusion. He swiftly grabbed the milk and placed it on the counter, but it had already half emptied.

"What is this?" The confusion in his voice evident, but it was calmer, and he glanced around as if to reconsider his predicament.

"It is a refrigerator. It keeps food cold so it stays good longer. Most people have them, in the, you know 21 century." Amanda replied. She was somewhere between annoyance and hysteria.

With the return of the electricity, the heater had kicked on and the room was warmer now. Her stomach grumbled, and she was holding on to her ebbing strength by mere threads.

Her attacker stepped over the mess on the floor, and looked up at the light, after that the stove, and proceeded to pick up various items off the counter. He then left the kitchen and was gone awhile. Amanda lost it then, she had held herself together as long as she could in the madness. And without him there, her need to keep up the pretense of strength dissolved, and tears fell freely down her face.

"Please God help me." She whispered, as she pulled up her knees and rocked back and forth. "Just make him go away, let me live through this. God grant me strength."

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**LOTR Geek - **Thanks for the cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

The mad man had returned, and with him, a wicker basket that once held her cosmetics. He placed it on the floor in front of her, though now, it consisted of what was in her bathroom pantry, various medicines and whatnots she had in there. He had cleaned up some, and his temper appeared less volatile. She cringed as he stepped toward her, though he only reached behind her, and she felt the ice shoestrings fall to the ground, before she could register the relief, he had moved onto her feet, removing the string that bound her legs and pushed the basket within her reach.

"I need you to tend to my wounds." He replied glancing at her warily.

Legolas grasped a brightly-colored tube at the top of the pile. "This relieves itching, and irritation."

She glanced up as the selected tube, her jaw dropped as her face reddened.

_He can't be serious. _

"Not for you." She exclaimed, and attempted to snatch the tube from him, and failed.

His eyes narrowed. "You choose not to aid me?"

_Can you take a moment out of you play-acting and not torment me?_

"It is not what you think! Just put it down." She said through her teeth. She then realized she had to offer an alternative to the vagisil that he was examining. She rummaged through the basket. And eventually had pulled out everything to get to the ointment that had unfortunately settled to the bottom.

"This is what you are looking for." She said as she held up antibiotic cream and placed the medical tape and bandages beside her. She hoped that somehow he would see her as attempt, and soon hopefully be on his merry way, and find some other nut job to play elf with. He eyed her movements for only a moment more before he removed his shirt.

"I will know if you attempt trickery." He informed her as he turned to settle with his back to her.

_Seriously?_

She cringed as she saw his back was laden with long thin wounds that brought to her mind stories of lashings in olden days. She cleaned what she could with cotton swabs and applied the ointment, she tore strips of the skinny bandage material and began to realize she might run out before she was through, and that was only of what she could see on his back. Amanda was lost in thought, sympathy battling with the fact that she was his captive, and her life hung in the balance of his sanity.

She picked up her last cotton ball and reached over his shoulder to show him. "I will need a rag or something, to clean your injuries, I am out of these."

She soaked the cotton in peroxide before she dabbed it along a cut on his back. There was a slight rustling, and the sound of a plastic box snapping open.

"Can you not use this? I see no real difference in material." He stated as he held up the object of inquiry, so that she could view it behind his back.

_Oh hell no! This is not happening! You're doing this deliberately!_

It was the string that hung down that taunted her, and she swore under her breath. Amanda decided if he wanted to pretend he didn't know what it was, she was not going to explain it, and she was sure as hell wasn't going to tell him its use. That might remind him she was female, and at his mercy.

"That's fine." She said, and grabbed the tampon out of his hand. She concentrated on the more serious cuts on his back, and after a bit she realized she had done all she could with what she had. She bit her lip, as her hand hovered and her eyes scanned his back. Meanwhile inside her head the dreaded realization that landed like cement in her stomach was, that her time had run out, and now, he would have no further use for her.

Words swirled in her brain as she hoped she could somehow break through his madness, though in the end, it was manic babbling that left her lips as she attempted to somehow reach into his head and latch onto some sanity.

_If only I could make him understand this is madness. _

"You know, just because you don't understand how something works. That doesn't make it magic. This stuff all around you, it was invented by regular people, mortals, if you will. None of it is magic. All of them are dependent on specific designs to function." She rubbed her head in frustration, and then let out in half an irritated sigh, with half a desperate plea for him to listen. "Magic doesn't even exist!"

"Have you no needle and thread in your supplies?" He looked at her as he asked, as if her words had fallen on deaf ears.

_Needle? Hell no. _

He turned toward her, and the words he spoke entered her head, and started a full fledge panic. She looked at him, then the arm that he was cradling, she met his eyes and she knew she visibly paled. She shook her head, and pushed her back against the wall as she stared at the wound, it was now oozing blood, and she was beginning to feel a bit faint.

_That is a lot of blood. _

"I can't." She whispered out as the mere thought terrorized her. She shut her eyes as if it could wipe away the vision that was now burned into her brain. She was starting to feel her stomach turn.

"Have you changed your mind? You choose now to not render me aid?" He pressed.

_Does he have a clue?_

It was too much, and she could not fight it as the feeling enveloped her. She had no second warning, as the contents of her stomach chose at that moment to defy gravity. All she could do was lean forward, as what remained of what she had eaten spilled out on the floor.

She shivered, and the room had begun to spin, she fell forward into darkness. Her last thought was of how there was no way she would miss the mess on the floor.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Wolf and The Rose - **More Fluff, I will try. Mostly I am going back and trying to find the places where the supposable grammar checker *fixed* parts of my story, but instead removed paragraphs out. Also I am trying to re familiarize my self with where I was going with the plot. Though I couldn't help but throw in a bit here and there. The basics are still there so far, just a detail here or there. Thanks for the encouragement, and I am glad you love it. And yes I am laughing as I go back through this.

**Glory Bee - **I cringed as I wrote it thinking of the disaster that would be. I tried to put my head inside a very wary Elf who is injured and thrown into a world he has no clue about.

**ObsessedwReading **- Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

This story is also posted on my blog, with pictures. [Link on profile]

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Amanda felt the warmth from the sun streaming through the window, she groaned as she felt the weariness strait into her bones. She lifted her blanket over her head to block the rays of the sun from disturbing her sleep. Her stomach grumbled and with it came the memories of the very realistic dream she had, the images spun through her thoughts. She immediately dismissed such a thing, and tried to go back to sleep. However, they kept rearing their head, so she then threw the blankets down and held up her wrist as if to prove to herself, it was just nonsense.

There were faint red marks on her wrist, and her heartbeat quickened. She sat up and glanced about the room, but she was alone. Rolling off the bed she looked for her sneakers, they were nowhere in sight, so she selected a brown pair of tennis shoes and decided to purge this dream. Standing up seemed to trigger a cough.

"Oh no." She groaned, rubbing her face, the last thing she needed was a cold.

She walked down the hall, and her footsteps where the only sound on the shaggy rug that should have been replaced long ago. She walked into her bathroom and looked at her wicker basket, which contained all of her cosmetics, as it should. She shook her head and smiled as she chuckled to herself.

_Just a dream._

She jerked open her pantry, but everything was in its place.

_I probably got that mark on my wrist from the blanket, and the pain triggered some wacked dream. It was just a really weird dream._

She turned back to her room, grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed, she stripped and went straight into the shower. This was the only way to deal with nonsensical dreams.

With her hair wrapped in a towel dressed in a light purple print shirt and jeans, she then ventured to wipe this madness from memory. The shower seemed to ease the itch in her throat, for the time being, but she needed caffeine. She needed coffee.

She reached the bottom step, and wariness took over, it wiped the smile off her face. She lived alone, and she couldn't let this silliness plague her any longer. She turned the corner into the kitchen, there was no mess on the floor.

She shook her head and smiled, then glanced to the refrigerator, her smile froze, as terror filled her, the dents from the dream were now standing there, in all their glory. She slowly backed away shaking her head.

_ It could not have happened. It was just a dream._

She glanced to the microwave, and it had a gash in the door. She spun around and came face to face with the last person on earth she wanted to see. He stood in the doorway and in his arms, there was a deer, it stared at her with its dead eyes.

_Oh God, it wasn't a dream._

Amanda swallowed, and for a moment she couldn't breathe, her gaze slid from the deer to him, her hands twitched as she dug them into her sides to prevent the tremble that followed. Unlike her he did not fidget, nor seem to move a muscle in his long frame, though it appeared she was subjected to an intense gaze that seemed to penetrate every fiber of her skin. Amanda bit her lip and tried to breathe.

_Holy hell he's hot. Too bad he is a nut job. _

He stood before her now, much calmer than before, as if this was the Dr. Jekyll to the murderous Mr. Hyde personality she met the night previously.

The man-elf, Legolas, whose name she learned in his screaming rage the night before, did not seem to waiver, under the weight of the dead animal as he held the deer. He shift its weight and grasped it with one hand, while the other was placed over his chest and then gave a slight bow.

"Forgive me, this must be most distracting." He stated as he slid the dead animal on to the island of her kitchen. Her eyes followed the movement, watching the dead carcass cover the expanse of her counter, and she inwardly cringed for the poor thing.

_Ya think?_

She was having a difficult time looking away from it.

_Perhaps he believed he was possessed and needed a sacrifice to appease some demon? _

She shuttered.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Lady." He stated as she continued to stare at the large beast who was now occupying her counter. She wondered how to get him to make it disappear, and him along with it. She sucked in a breath, she felt sorry for the deer, yet she was glad its sacrifice seemed to be enough for the moment.

_How long till Mr. Hyde returns? _

She heard the rustle of material in the quiet kitchen, which finally brought her gaze away from the animal and on to the man from last night. He was a bit closer now, all animosity had left his demeanor, and if anything, he seemed amused at her rather than threatened. Her heartbeat quickened, and she began to fidget under his gaze, she wished she could remember where she had placed her phone.

_He must be bipolar. He now presented with a much calmer version of what I encountered last night. Does he even remember? Is that part of his madness? Did his lips just twitch? Oh, so now everything is funny?_

"I realize that things," he paused and looked around, "Are much different here, in this world. Though you state that this is not magic, I have a difficult time fathoming the strangeness of your world. However, rest assured there is magic, and it is what brought me here." He kept his distance, as he stood in the doorway to the living room and watched her patiently.

With the elf-man Dr. Jekyll person, he seemed to be less of the standing issue of the moment, she swallowed, and glanced back at the offensive beast who seemed to make her kitchen seem much smaller.

It stared up at her as if it plead for one last breath, it sad lifeless eyes seemed to follow even as she tried to move out of its gaze. She bit her lip as she felt guilt wash over her for the creature.

"You killed the poor deer." She whispered.

"Is that not how you eat?" He asked in a strange tone, his voice intruded into her thoughts. Her head jerked up, perhaps she didn't say that as quietly as she should.

"It still has a head." She pointed out. The absurdity of the situation was more than she could take, did he really believe this was funny?

"Do you not eat animals?" He asked in a confused voice.

_You can't be serious._

She shook her head and her gaze slid from him to the beast, this was beyond madness. She backed away from the poor creature who stared up at her, somewhere inside her pleaded for its soul, if deer's had souls. Though at the moment, what she wanted most was it to be gone, and its pitiful eyes with it. "Not ones with heads!"

"And what animal is there that has no head?" He asked, and now his voice was laced with something else. Her eyes darted at him, there was a distinct twinkle in his eye now, which sent her stomach into a somersault, though the audacity followed in its wake.

_The jerk was laughing at me._

"Well I am sure they had a head once, but I buy them without heads." She replied in frustration, her hand shot out as if to call attention to the offensive beast, he didn't flinch at her movement, unless you count to millisecond smirk that crossed his lips. The insanity of this argument was beyond reason.

_Why was he still here? And why the hell has he gone from homicidal to trying to tease me?_

"I mean no offence, my lady." He stated, and she turned she noticed his lips twitched and seemed greatly amused at her distress.

_Bull…_

Some emotion quickly crossed his face, and with it seemed to wipe away his amusement. This sudden change in demeanor put her on edge.

He took a step forward, reaching out his hand, panic filed her and she flinched, not knowing if the old persona had returned. He froze immediately, his hand fell to his side as he studied her a moment.

"I will not hurt you." He raised his hand slowly, and light shimmered off some metallic object as he unfolded his palm to present it to her.

"It seems I am in your debt." He soberly stated and took a step forward careful not to touch her as he dropped something in her hands. "I knew not whether you were friend or foe, and I assumed that you were in allegiance with Elssandra."

Amanda glanced down to the pendant that was on an intricate silver-colored chain. The pendant itself was outlined in silver with one large emerald looking gemstone in the shape of a leaf engraved with silver the lines to detail the look of a leaf.

"Return it only when I have repaid the debt that I owe for my transgressions." He bowed seeming sincere in his actions.

"Oh, that is not necessary." She tried to hand it back to him, though he stepped back out of her reach.

"Do you think my word is given so lightly?" At his words she felt the tension in the room rise, so she turned and placed the pendant in a box on the shelf, in clear view of him. If later that was the only thing that held him there, she wanted him to know where it was, so that he could retrieve it and leave. She turned only to face the limp dear on her counter.

"You can start by getting rid of the dead animal." She whispered under her breath.

She didn't know what to make of him, but at the moment there was no other choice. She was well aware he could outrun her, he was able to overpower her last night, when he was seriously injured, and from the looks of him this morning, he was a lot better.

"If you would like I will remove the head." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. His mood swings were giving her whiplash, though she preferred the teasing persona, to the homicidal one, she needed to avoid setting him off.

Realizing he was back to laughing at her, Amanda glanced at the deer and tried to picture it decapitated, and the idea wasn't an improvement. She leaned against the counter as she was stuck with a sudden bout of lightheadedness. She shook her head violently and replied. "No, that's ok."

"Worry not, I will prepare the deer." Then he looked at her with amusement. The twinkle in his eye was back, and with it appeared a faint dimple. She bit her lip and tried to calm herself from the prickling awareness that now seemed to rear its ugly head.

Amanda closed her eyes, an inhaled deeply, her thoughts back to the deer. Panic filled her as she imagined the mess that would make, and her stomach turned at the thought.

"And will remove all blood from your sight." His lips were twitching as she opened her eyes. His eyes were danced with amusement.

"So you are no longer afraid of me?" She blurted out, she didn't want the return of the homicidal persona, but the insanity was getting to her.

"My Lady, anyone who falls ill at the sight of blood is hardly a threat." The smile he was trying to hide was now winning and a dimple appeared, but this time it just frustrated her. "And those who align themselves with Sauron do not call on Eru's aid."

"Eru? Who in the hell is Eru?" She asked trying to remember when she said anything.

_This madness was beyond reason. Really!_

You asked him to aid you last night, though your words were "Please God help me. Eru is God, is he not?"

Amanda froze. She remembered that moment. She also remembered he was nowhere near, and there was no way he could have heard that.

"You… you couldn't of heard that." She stuttered shaking her head and stumbling backwards out the kitchen door and into the hall. He had followed her around the counter, slowly advancing on her as she moved away from him.

"Elves have far greater hearing and eyesight than mortals. However, do not be distressed, you will not come to harm." He watched her intently, his movement slowed when hers did, he kept some space between them.

She reached for the door frame, as the room begun to spin, though instead of solid wood beneath her hand, she came in contact with steel muscle. She tensed and exhaled sharply as the realization of his arm was now snaked around her back and she was but a foot off the ground, her eyes darted to his to assess his mood. Her breath caught as her eyes focused on the deep blue pools above her, worry etched his eyebrows as it seemed he was doing an assessment of his own.

She bit her lip as they she hung suspended there for a moment more before Legolas pulled her upright and steadied her, and put a foot between them, his gaze traveled up to her face and then he slowly reached a hand to touch her forehead.

"You have a fever." He stated, suddenly alarmed.

Amanda touched her head as she tried to quail the emotions that seemed to rush through her. It didn't feel hot, but his intense gaze seemed to rattle her.

"It's probably just a cold." She shrugged, looking at anything but him. But when she sneaked a glanced at him, he seemed to stand very still.

"Mortals are frail and give into sickness easily. You should go lie down." He responded, he moved at once and captured her arm, he kept his grip loose as if only to maneuver her, yet not to forcefully back towards the hall.

She gaped at him, but refused to follow his movements.

_Last night you wanted to kill me! And now it seems as if you have gone all maternal and are worried over a stupid cold! What the hell is wrong with you? _

Amanda wasn't having anything of it.

She pushed passed him, and he released her at once, she crossed the kitchen and yanked open a drawer with a little too much force. The loud rattle stopped her as she realized she was taking her frustrations out on inanimate objects. After a quick glance, she picked out the needed item and shut the drawer more softly. She peeked at the elf-man and put the thermometer under her tongue. It beeped after several moments informing her that her temperature was a whopping ninety-nine point eight degrees.

"It is just a low-grade fever." She showed him the thermometer. "See?"

"And it could get worse. You should rest." He responded, he hadn't move from the spot she had left him, and the furrow of his brows hadn't ceased.

_Dear God…_

She let out a frustrated sigh, put the thermometer on the counter and turned to glower at him. "Not happening."

Now he took a step forward, and smirked as if he was privy to some unknown secret.

"Would you prefer to watch as I prepare the deer?" He threatened.

_Low blow._

She glanced over him, realizing that his next mood swing might be less appealing, she conceded defeat with a sigh. "I'll go sit on the couch."

"Fricken delusional madman takes over my house, brings in a dead animal, and now all of a sudden he is worried about my welfare, just…freaking great!" She mumbled as she plopped onto the sofa. She could swear she heard muffled laughter from her kitchen, and remembered he said he heard her last night.

_At least he is laughing at me, and not wanting to use that knife on me. _

Her head was spinning, and not just because of the cold. He had heard her when she whispered, and he was not even in the same room, he was deceptively strong and irritatingly graceful. And there were the ears. The facts were not settling her nerves but fraying them.

_ It was impossible, but what if? Perhaps there could be other life out there the vastness of space. What if his people were less civilized as hers were hundreds of years ago? Maybe he thought it was magic, but it wasn't, maybe some magnetic field brought him here, or something like the druid Stonehenge. _

She sighed.

_What if his madness was contagious?_

She threw a glance at the kitchen and shook her head as she let out a deep sigh.

_I can endure this, just play along, soon whatever mental facility he escaped from will come a knocking. _

She paused, and shook her head.

_Too bad he is insane. What a waste._

She was awoken by someone, and her brain clicked back into gear as she looked up at the elf-man, or whatever he was. He was perched on one of the edge of the cushion with a bowl in his hand.

"I have prepared a soup." He looked down at her. He didn't seem to be freaking out as much, thankfully.

He seemed to answer he unspoken assessment of him. "Your fever has not risen. However, the broth should be better on your stomach. You have not eaten all day, and you did not keep down what you had eaten last night."

Amanda sighed and sat up. He dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it out to her.

"Spoon." She said. She reached out her hand and indicated she wanted the utensil herself.

"You are ill." He responded making no move to give her the spoon.

"I can still manage to feed myself." She firmly stated, she ran her finger through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, and she just glared at him.

Only then, did he place the spoon back into the bowl and hand it to her. He seem reluctant to let her feed herself, as if the cold had rendered her invalid. She glanced at him as she scooped out a spoonful, blew on it, and hesitantly lifted it to her mouth.

She had never eaten deer before, though she didn't want to offend him by not sampling his offering. She prepared herself to school her feature in case it was awful. The garlic and butter scent wafted up to her nose, as she examined small bits of potatoes in the concoction before her. When she tasted it she was relieved it was in fact quite good.

_He is staring at me as if he is afraid I am going to fall in the soup, ready to grab the spoon. Distract him. _

"No arsenic, I hope." She stated.

"I know not what this Arsenic is." He replied.

"A poison." She said as she raised her eyebrow, looked at him and blinked.

"I would never do anything as dishonorable as to poison my enemy, much less an unarmed maiden." He said and seemed offended that she thought such a thing.

Amanda balanced the bowl on a throw pillow with one hand and looked at him.

"You attacked an," she used her free hand to use air quotes, "unarmed maiden last night."

"I was under the misguided belief that you were a witch or one of her servants, I shall endeavor to do my best to earn your forgiveness." He stated with a slight nod of his head.

Amanda realized this was going nowhere, he was still eyeing her spoon, so she changed topics. And she was still annoyed at how he teased her about the deer earlier, she glanced in the direction of the kitchen. She tested the temperature of the spoon to prepare another bite.

"So Elves know how to cook?" She asked him, and it had worked, his eyes were pulled from the spoon to her own and momentarily widened.

"You now believe that I am Elf kind?" He asked her.

Amanda shrugged and waved her hand through the air, "Hypothetically."

He closed his eyes and sighed before he answered her. "Yes, we are taught to care for ourselves at a young age."

"Do you make cookies?" She asked, in interest.

"We have been known to create many baked goods." He told her.

"Do you work for Keebler?" She asked without missing a beat.

_Yeah that's right, payback isn't so fun is it?_

"No, I know nothing of this Keebler, is it the work of good or ill?" He questioned.

"It's a company that makes cookies." She responded.

He looked at her and just raised his eyebrow. She bit her lip and tried her best to continue without smirking.

"Santa?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He stated flatly."

"You're no fun." She rolled her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand how that is relevant."

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. How about Kris Kringle?"

"No." He replied.

"Do you make shoes?" She asked and he turned toward her.

"Have I not passed whatever test this is that you laid before me with your questions?" He asked.

She cringed at his annoyance, though it appeared to drain out of him instantly as he briefly closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes we make our own shoes."

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Guest - **I cracked up as I wrote it. And thanks for the encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Legolas looked down at the mortal child. Guilt plagued him. When she came upon him in the forest, he was gravely injured, and led to believe many lies by Elssandra.

Legolas closed his eyes, as the memory assaulted him.

"Much have I learned in the age of my banishment! Sauron thinks he has weakened me, but I have grown in power, in this new world." Elssandra shrieked at him, as he lay crumpled in pain; his blood oozed from the lashings that covered his back.

The race of man aided her, they had drug his body out into a room, and was thrown unceremoniously to the floor. The room was lit without flame, but light glowed from glass balls, as the Witch Elssandra walked in front of him. She glowered at him, then stepped back as she stretched her arms out wide.

"Do you not hear the sound of my power around you?" She demanded.

And he did, it was all around him, a low hum that emanated from every corner. It laced and entwined with metal boxes, strange shiny furniture with knobs, it was in the ceiling, and in the walls.

He trembled in fear, and the mortals laughed and mocked him.

"Feel the warmth in the air, with no fire to aid it!" She exclaimed.

"I can illuminate a room, by merely wishing it! I can call flame within glass and even it tames under my will." There was a faint click and the humming grew louder; the room was bathed in a bright light as the morals behind him snickered, as he glanced on in horror.

It was then she approached him with a silver circular object, and shoved it in his face.

"Within this disk is the very souls of mortals I have captured, their purpose for the remainder of eternity is nothing more than to amuse me." She taunted him and placed the disk in a black box.

She drew a strange wand with many groves and bevels and pointed it at the box.

"Sing to me!" She ordered, and before him mortals appeared in a larger box, imprisoned behind the glass, they sang and played instruments. He witnessed this with his own eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know, son of Thranduil, tell me what the Gollum creature has said of the ring. Or I will place you in a disk for my own amusement. And never again will you see the beloved forest of your home." She glared at him.

Legolas refused to utter her answers, he would not betray his father. It had many months since he had last breathed air not tainted with stale water and damp mold. It had been days since he had any food or water. However, he was the Prince of Mirkwood and he would not yield to her power. As he lay there in silence, the pain had taken hold, and he shivered from the loss of blood. He knew it would not be long before the life left him. Her abuse had him barely clinging to life as it was, he felt the fade of his fëa. Moments passed, and he knew she had become angered with his silence, Legolas cringed, yet he awaited his fate.

He pulled on what he had left within him, and looked up at her. He stared her down with determination. "May the grace of Eru provide me with a swift death."

He pleaded to the heavens, though it appeared to be met with nothing but her laughter.

"Even Eru's arm cannot reach you here, Elf!" She spat back to him.

"Remove him from my sight!" She ordered her minions. He was surprised at her words, but also feared what she had planned.

Elssandra turned away, and the men approached him, he had no hope for a way to escape.

It was then, far above, a great boom sounded. And a flash of lightening lit the room, followed by darkness. Legolas stilled, he did not dare to draw breath. But the hum of her power had diminished, and it no longer held him there.

He ran to the nearest window and jumped through the glass, it shattered in his wake. With wet grass below his feet, he tasted the fresh air of freedom. There was then a rush of sounds from above him, along with Elssandra's shrieks, for his capture.

Legolas did not stop. He was aware of the cut from the glass, the loss of blood was causing him to weaken, but he had to out run her men. He preferred death rather than recapture. The hum of her power remained silent. He ran many hours even after the footsteps of the mortals faded behind him in the forest. He followed the length of a small river. He had put the threat safely behind him. But in a flash of light everything changed, a large boulder split, and the force threw him off the small cliff he had been running on. He crawled through the grass and mud until weakness took him. He awoke to the sounds of soft footsteps from a mortal approaching him. And when she shrieked, he lunged.

Legolas then opened his eyes, and gazed at the young maiden who sat silently beside him. Her long hair now fell forward to hide her face, it shimmered in the light and he, as an Elf, was aware that although it appeared to be a dark brown, it actually consisted of many individual colors. He even saw strands of gold, platinum, and red, hiding amidst the strands of brown and black. Mortals of Middle Earth hair generally consisted of varying shades of the same color, even though their hair was usually far more coarse and rough.

Her eyes, they haunted him, their coloring was distinct, green encased in brown. He had seen colors muddled or blended before, in many different shades and hues. However, the distinct individual colors of her eyes he had not. It was as if her ancestors themselves battled to leave their mark on her through lineage. More than that though, was the light green and browns that reminded him of his favorite trees of his homeland, before it fell into darkness. He felt remorse as he noticed her pale skin still held the faint markings of his misuse, of her the night previous.

He now knew Elssandra's deceit knew no boundaries; this child was capable of the same abilities, but trembled in his presence. If this were some great power or magic at work, she would not fear him.

Now she was ill because of his own misdeeds; whether he had foreknowledge or not, his actions were inexcusable. Legolas was also painfully aware that she might hold the key to his return home, This alien world was far removed from anything he had ever experienced in all of his lifetime. He would require her aid to learn of these strange things, and customs, from race of man in this new land.

Perhaps if he were armed with knowledge he could return, and defeat Elssandra. And then force her to return him to his world. Nevertheless, for now, he had to gain the girl's trust, and her forgiveness. Though it seemed, and annoyed him greatly, was the fact that she did not believe he was an Elf, until then he would not making any gains on his quarry.

Legolas glanced down at the cut on his arm, Elves were known for their speed in healing and medical knowledge. Yet with this crème in which he applied to his arm the healing had increased tenfold. He turned his arm and was in awe of what this mortal realm had accomplished.

His gaze was then drawn by the movement of the spoon. The child poked at the chunks of meat, and watched them as they had sunk from the weight of the spoon, only then to resurface. He sighed. He knew it was not from lack of taste, she was enthusiastic enough at first.

She seemed uncomfortable in his presence, and he knew this was his own doing. He had found her teasing him, and thought that perhaps she had grown more comfortable with him. He knew now, just how fragile this new relationship was, and any hope of swift forgiveness was not to be had.

* * *

beta: The Wolf and The Rose - Thanks so much for stepping in and helping me put this back together.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu - **Yes I am rewriting it. I ran this through whitecloud, instead of just correcting my grammar, it decided it should edit parts out also. This happened only after I gone through a lot of the story and was unaware of it doing this, I found out by rereading parts, and was struck with "Wait... the plot skipped." Stuff I knew I written totally gone, like a part from the favorite chapter ahead, it took out her throwing a specific item at Legolas, ruined the whole scene. Anyways, hopefully this will stick the story fresh in my head, so I can pull it out of the cobwebbed and dusty recesses of my brain. **~ Though if you, or anyone else catches anything I miss, please contact me via pm, Facebook, or my website. I have links on my profile. ~**

**LadyDunla – **I agree, even with their great intellect, the futuristic things of our world would be a whole new concept for them. However, had it not been for Elssandra, he probably would have reacted a bit different.

**Glory Bee** – Thank you again for your words. Yes, that was quite a disaster, but our poor Elf had other priorities at the time.

**Maria - **Thank you so much, I am glad you love my story so far. Nice catch though, no I have not reveled her age yet. I will try to figure a way to work that into the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Amanda bit her lip and wondered how long he could just sit there. Surely, there had to be something else he needed to do. She sighed, but didn't look up, she felt him looking at her as if his eyes could see through her curtain of hair. She was tempted to look up at him, but she fought it, as the tension gnawed in her stomach.

The sound of breathing and her heartbeat was the only sounds in the room. Though she was afraid to break the silence. She closed her eyes and tensed, and she dug her nails into her hand trying to fight the increasing itch in her throat that could only be relieved by coughing.

She was startled by the sudden warmth of his touch as he had grabbed her hand. She had jumped at the feeling and looked at him, afraid of what caused him to do it. His skin felt inhumanly soft and that unnerved her.

"Do not cause yourself pain." He said his gaze now scanned her face as if trying to read her thoughts.

Though in that instant, the cough erupted and nearly overturned the bowl as she shook from the force of it. When the itch finally sedated she glanced down but the bowl was no longer on her lap. She glanced around and saw it now sat on the coffee table.

He continued to study her, and she glanced away as she ducking her head to allow a Curtin of hair to fall once more to relieve her from his sight. She grabbed a lock of her hair and tried to focus on it, she hoped the distraction would ease her nerves that were now running chaotically threw her system.

_What's with him and staring?_

Without looking up, she asked him. "What happened to your back?"

Several moments passed, and she began to wonder if the question would return his anger, she glanced up. There was no anger upon his face, but he looked out the window, his look became bitter, and she bit her lip, instantly regretted her question.

"Elssandra, the sorceress had imprisoned me for many months." He turned back, and he met her eyes. "It was her attempt to break me, to weaken my resolve."

He looked down then, and played with a ribbon of cloth that hung by threads from the tear in his shirt. "She had her servants deliver daily beatings to render me unable to flee."

Amanda gasped, and fixed him with a look of horror as she inwardly cringed at the thought. He looked up at her then.

_Insane he might be, but the lacerations on his back confirmed something like that happened. _

"Do not be alarmed, my Lady, I escaped her treachery, she is deceitful. She used your world's knowledge against me, and told of how it was only her power that allowed such things." He told her.

"Like what?" She asked, and felt sympathy for his pain, but worse than that, she had to admit that she was having fewer arguments with herself of his authenticity. The facts were weighing in, and she found. She was having less and less to refute it.

"She told me that," he pointed at the light on the ceiling, "was her calling flame within glass."

"It's a light bulb, and it runs on electricity, it was invented a long, long time ago by a human. Over two hundred years." She began to explain, but was interrupted by melodic laughter.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Long, long ago is two hundred years…" He smiled and shook his head.

"What?" She did not understand why this was so amusing to him.

Legolas sobered and then looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty- three, but why is that so funny?" She tried again.

"Elves do not fall ill, nor grow old, my people are immortal." He informed her.

_Yeah right._

She decided to play along for a bit, he had to be joking. "So how old are you?"

"Over two thousand years." He smiled and watched her intently.

She was sure she did not disappoint. Her jaw dropped, and he grinned as if he expected that kind of reaction.

"Lies!" She said as she shook off the absurdity.

_There was no way he was that old. He had to be messing with me._

"I jest not. I speak the truth." He stated, in earnest.

"And you cannot die?" She asked to clarify what he told her.

"If gravely wounded or with great pain or sorrow." He told her honestly.

_Umm. Hold on._

"So you can die of a," she lifted her fingers to frame the next word in air quotes, "mortal wound."

"Yes." He replied as if happy she finally seemed to believe him.

"Then you are not immortal…" She began.

Legolas sighed, "You still believe not that I am Elf kind?"

"I'll give you that one." She sighed.

"You will give me what?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I believe you are an Elf." She told him reluctantly.

"Good." He smiled and rewarded her with a respectful tilt of his head, and the damning dimple that followed, that made her stomach drop. Though she was happy to report that she held it together.

"But not immortal." And watched as he froze.

"You think I spoke an untruth."" He argued.

"From your own words to my own ears…" She stated, then at his puzzled expression she began again. "Legolas, an immortal being is someone who has immunity from death. God is immortal he cannot die. You on the other hand, just seemed to be immune to decay."

He stared at her in shock, but recovered quickly.

"So be it, I will not argue semantics. It is enough that you believe I speak the truth." He replied.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

_I give up. _

He turned and looked over her home before looking back at her. He continued where he left off, was apparent in the next words he spoke. "She also told me that she heated the air without aid of fire, that the hum I hear within the walls were a sign of her power."

"Hum? Like the refrigerator?" she asked.

"Yes but far fainter, I doubt your human ears can detect it." He told her.

"That is just the electricity." She responded.

Amanda got up, pulled back the curtain, and motioned out the window.

"See that wire, it is delivered and regulated through that." She explained.

"And if you follow me, I'll try to tell you about the heat." She stated.

Legolas followed her to a door that she opened and in it was a large metal box." That is the heater; there are fans that blow it through the house. She then pointed to a rectangle with vertical slits, "and through those vents. If you put your hand over them you can feel the heat blowing out"

He reached up and with his tall frame, he had no problem covering the vent with his hand. He pulled his hand back and examined it with a awed smile. Though after a moment, the smile faltered and he gazed down the hall.

"There is something else but I believe that really was her sorcery." He told her, "but I am grateful that you have shared your knowledge with me."

"Try me." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Legolas sighed, and then relented, he began the horrid tale.

"She had souls trapped within a silver disk…" He had cut off because she had run off down the hall and opened the wooden door to her entertainment system.

"The box, she used that to view the mortals she captured!" He exclaimed.

"It's a TV. There are no trapped souls inside, look." She arranged a digital camera on the shelf she hooked it up through an AV connector and pointed it at her. She pushed the button on the TV and he jumped as an image of them appeared on the screen. She smiled and waved to it then turned around to face him.

"See, my soul is intact. They are just recorded images Legolas, and machines that can capture your image like an artist can." She told him. "There is nothing to fear."

"And this is a DVD, which can record that image so that I can play it on the TV." She explained.

Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned against the arm of the sofa as if everything just became too much.

_He looks so sad. If this really happened as he said it did, that woman was a cruel narcissistic person. And it would explain why he went from Mr. Hyde to Dr. Jekyll overnight. _

"I know it is a lot to process, and you are in a strange new world. But you have a friend here, and I will help you best I can." The words left her mouth before she processed them.

_What in God's name possessed me to say that? Seriously, helping is one thing but…._

"I would be honored to call you friend, and unworthy of such, from my transgressions against you, my Lady. However, I have no other option but to be at the mercy of your graciousness. I fear I have no knowledge of how to return to my homeland at the present time." He respectfully bowed to her.

_Um, ok. Stand on ceremony much?_

"I don't know how to get you home either. But hey, we can Google it." She said with a shrug trying to lighten the mood.

"Google? Who or what is this Google you speak of? Is he full of wisdom?" Legolas asked.

"Something like that." She muttered under her breath.

"Then we must consult with Google at once! And hope he has the answers we seek." He exclaimed.

"Ookay." Amanda looked at him oddly, and went to retrieve her laptop.

"You can access a whole library of information in your own home?" He had responded in awe to her as she tried to explain the internet.

She sat in front of the screen as Legolas leaned against the edge of her table peering over her shoulder. He watched her intently as she showed him how to click on icons that would take him to Google.

Before she got up though, she had downloaded and installed family filter software and updated her virus checker. It was only then she let the Elf sit at the keyboard. Which now left her wondering what the hell was she thinking. She then left the dining room to figure out what to have for supper, she needed some space.

_Let him consult the all-knowing Google so I can think. Had sympathy actually overridden my ability to think? Do I have a death wish?_

Amanda sighed. He had been acting as if he was walking on eggshells afraid she would bolt like a freighted deer.

_Speaking of deer._

She hesitated as she approached the kitchen, peaked around in case she was suddenly offended by some blood or those poor deer eyes. She drew in a breath of relief she did not know she was holing. He seemed to have reduced whatever mess to chunks of meat that now sat in the sink covered in water. Again, he was courteous, even though she knew he secretly had been laughing at her.

When she had checked up on him after she had put some water on to boil, he had turned to her with a wide grin on his face. "I have used your Google, and it has no information whatsoever of any living animal without a head."

Amanda turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Legolas enters the evil lair of the infamous Wall-Mart. His mission to find new clothes to wear. What madness will he encounter on his path?

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

I want to thank those that have left reviews, I appreciate the time you take to leave me even the smallest words of advice or encouragement.

**Glory Bee** – Yeah poor Elf had been through a lot, but he is strong, and it will just be one more tale he can offer up that he survived.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Amanda drove her car into the city. It was not a great distance, just a mile or two, but even then she still had to bit her lip and try not to glance beside her.

"Silence." A voice beside her said.

"I did not say anything." She choked down a giggle and straightened her face. However, it only lasted a few seconds before she started laughing.

Amanda was short, only a couple of inches above five feet, but for the tall Elf, the small car was another matter altogether. His long legs were drawn towards his chest, and his head bent forward, presenting an amusing display.

"I do not know why you find this so humorous." He stated flatly.

"It just is." She managed to say before she started she snickered yet again.

Legolas sighed, and then glanced at her, "How much longer?"

"Not much." She told him. But then it was Legolas' turn to grin.

"How close is our quarry?" He inquired.

"Do what?" Amanda shot him a quick bewildered glance.

"How long until we arrive at our destination?" He attempted again. She bit her lip and shook her head.

_Did he really think I would fall for that one?_

Amanda made a move to school her face blank and look back and forth before setting back in her seat. "We are there now."

Legolas leaned forward and scanned the various houses and small buildings on the street. "This looks nothing like what you described."

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask?" She glanced in his direction shaking her head at his failed attempt before returning her eyes to the road.

"To quote the phrase you use." He straightened and looked forward, "You are no fun."

Amanda smirked and shook her head, though in the next moment he sobered his expression as an unknown emotion filtered across his face, he looked over at her as she pulled into the parking lot. "Your clothing is far less tattered than my own. I care not, but I fear your distress."

Amanda glanced down at her black shirt with faded white swirls and her brown leather jacket; and sighed. His clothes, that had somehow made it through the washing machine without further damage, where clean; but there were tears down the sides and rips with frayed edges. They were a memento from his time of being abducted. She had seen far worse before though, worn as a fashion statement. She looked at him as she pulled the car into a parking space. "Legolas, it is Wal-Mart. Trust me, no one will care. Now put this on."

"This hat irritates my ears. I will be glad when I can cast it aside." He stated and tried to adjust it to cover the points of his ears.

Amanda turned and faced him and walked backwards. "Go for it, if anyone looks at you odd just hold up your hand like this." she raised her hand and produced a V by separating her ring and middle finger. "And say in a flat voice, live long and prosper."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I have read many horrifying stories on your Google, of how your people receive what they deem an alien."

"I know." She let out in a sad sigh, then turned and started walking forward as he made it around to the front of the car and walked beside her.

"There are far too many mortals here." He said as they entered the store.

"People, Legolas use the word people." Amanda whispered under her breath.

He gave her a slight nod and corrected himself, "People."

Legolas paused once inside, his eyes raked over the assortment of displays and bright colors. Amanda glanced at him. It was awe inspiring, how he stood tall and brave in facing this unknown. But her Elf friend was being noticed; and by the looks in the eyes of the people who paused to look at him, they were not objecting to his clothes.

"Alright, this way." Amanda said. He tore his attention away from the displays of orange and black to look at her; he tilted his head, as they walked further into the store.

"Why do your people draw strange faces on pumpkins?" He asked in a puzzled voice.

Amanda turned and then brought her hand up to hit her forehead, but was stopped mid-motion by Legolas. He stood there as he held her wrist, he scanned her face intently before he spoke.

"Why sways you to do this? Do you feel you are in need of punishing yourself?" He asked her gently.

"It's not like it really hurts, it's just what people do when they feel stupid about something." She said as she tried to tug her arm away, but he held it for a moment longer before letting go.

"I find it disconcerting. There is no reason to induce pain to one's self. I will not allow it." Legolas told her.

"You will not allow it?" Amanda shot him an annoyed look and then added sarcastically. "What are you going to do, follow me around everywhere to prevent me from doing it?"

"If I must." He stated in a serious tone.

She then looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding."

It was Legolas' turn to look at her oddly, "I am not birthing a goat."

Amanda busted out laughing. She held onto the cart and buried her head on her arms, trying to catch her breath. Though he did not know what she found so hilarious to act in such a manner, he seemed to be unable to withhold a smile at her reaction.

It took a moment, but between breaths, she managed "I meant, you have to be joking."

"I jest not." He sobered as he answered her.

"Legolas." She sighed, but he interrupted her.

"What brought you to do such a thing?" He asked.

"I forgot all about Halloween coming up." The thought brought a smile to her face. "It is a holiday where you won't have to wear the hat."

"Your people will perceive me as an oddity, it is too dangerous." He replied.

"People wear costumes, it is the custom. Here I will show you." She said, as they ventured to the aisle that held various Halloween items.

Legolas poked at a rubber mask. "Your people are very odd. I know not why someone would want to wear such vile garb."

"It is supposed to be scary. " Amanda said as her eyes scanned the shelves looking for something.

"It resembles a goblin." He decided as he examined it.

"It supposed to." Amanda responded as she browsed through the shelves and reached into a box.

"You suffer the infection of goblins also? I did not see any about." He glanced at her and then went back to studying the mask before him.

"Oh no, just in legends and folk lore. I have never seen a goblin or heard of one being seen in real life." She waved her free hand about, while trying to contain the smirk that threatened to appear on her face.

"Count yourself lucky then, the beast are terrible, and have a foul stench." He turned as she launched the rubber spider at him, though instead of being frightened he reached out and snatched the spider out the air. All she got for her efforts was a raised eyebrow.

"You're no fun." Amanda said, as she turned back to the shelves.

"My homeland has spiders, ones that crawl within the forest, dark magical beast that terrorize many, so I can attest this is far from scary." Legolas pulled on the rubber legs watching them snap back in place.

"That big though?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction.

He looked at her then, "Giant spiders dwell outside the borders of my home, they grow to the size of a horse."

_EW._

Amanda looked at him in terror, "Remind me to never visit your place then."

The words were out before she realized their full meaning. "I am sorry. I didn't…"

Legolas cut her off. "No harm done, my Lady, I understand your attempt at humor."

"My attempt?" She shot him a look, and he smirked in return.

Amanda put down the skull she was looking at and turned to walk down the aisle, when she was brought up short by a woman's voice.

"And what are you supposed to be, sugar?" The woman addressed Legolas in a flirtatious voice. Amanda turned to watch as she smiled at him. He stood very still looking at the woman with a blank face.

"Let me guess. You are Robin Hood, cuz you just stole my heart." The woman continued giving the Elf a big smile and fluttered her eyelids.

_Guess she doesn't know the definition of subtle._

Amanda snickered and shook her head. She watched as Legolas grabbed the woman's wrist as she reached out to his chest.

_Was it wrong if I get to enjoy watching him squirm, for once?_

"Forgive me, my Lady, surely a woman of your beauty is already taken." Legolas stated gently. Then the woman looked him up and down and winked, after that she bent forward and whispered something to him that made his eyes as large as saucers, and also let out a breath of air.

_Must have been bad._

"You must excuse me for I have other matters to attend to." Legolas said as he backed away, affording her a quick nod before he turned from the woman and began in the direction of Amanda. But not before the woman was able to slap him on the rear and call out, "I'll be here if you change your mind."

_Ooh, I wonder what she said to make him run off like that. _

Legolas glanced back at the woman, then turned and grabbed Amanda's arm, tugging her along with him, as he pulled the buggy behind them. He only released her after they have passed several aisles. Amanda then reached for the buggy and pushed it towards the men's department.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, and was half amused as she watched him shoot wary glances behind them.

"Yes, I believe so." He said. He seemed to shake off whatever transpired.

"You never had a woman be so forward." Amanda guessed. She tried to be companionate but could not seem to completely wipe the smile from her face.

"There have been times where an Elf-maiden or mortal woman have made advances, but none to rival what has occurred. What she said I dare not repeat." He stated shaking his head at the thought.

"That bad, huh?"Amanda chuckled and shook her head.

"Is this what I am to expect of maidens in this realm?" He asked, as he finally paused and looked at her.

"People are less…. reserved here." She turned back, and pushed the buggy between a shelf and a rack of clothes. "So yeah, pretty much."

Legolas walked around and stepped in front of the buggy holding it with one hand as he leaned his head to one side, as he looked at her. "But you are not."

Amanda, smiled, and then shrugged her shoulders. "I am just weird."

Then she spread her arms out to encompass the area. "Here we are."

Legolas jerked his head and looked at something on the shelves beyond her, with a contemplative glance. She stepped on her tiptoes, and tried to see around the shelf to what he was looking at. "What is it?"

He picked it up to show her. "A strange replica of a mortal infant. I have seen something like this used as playthings of the very young."

He twisted it back to look at its face. "Mama, I love you." It cried. He instantly dropped it and backed away. Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head. "That is most unnatural."

Amanda attempted to cover her laughter. "Giant spiders are fine, but a talking baby dolls scare you?"

He looked at her, then the doll, and then stepped around it, giving the doll a wide birth as if it might come to life and attack him.

Amanda shook from silent laughter.

Legolas approached some shirts that hung nearby, picking up random ones, and afterwards replacing them. Amanda pushed the buggy and picked up the doll and placed it under some pants, after that she settled herself on a bench by the dressing rooms allowing the Elf some space. She closed her eyes, leaned back, and waited on him to make his selection.

It was not long when Amanda jumped at the feeling of him touching her arm. Legolas was now sitting beside her, holding up several items. "Are these acceptable?" He questioned and looked at her for approval.

"Did you try them on?" She asked sticking her thumb in the direction of the rooms behind her.

"I used the rooms behind you to aid in my selection, yes." He nodded, then he paused and looked at her. "Would you prefer I allowed myself for your inspection in the garments?"

_Don't even think about it._

She remembered to close her mouth, as she found the shopping cart very interesting suddenly. "Um, yeah. They are fine."

He gave them a fleeting look, then back at her "You have no preference?"

_I am not going to invite a situation where I should be staring at him. Bad idea. _

Amanda shrugged hoping to end the discussion. "I am not gonna wear them."

He scanned around them then turned to her. "Do your people have not undergarments?"

_Don't ask my opinion on them please. _

She stood up. "Yeah. They should be close by."

Legolas placed the clothes in the basket and pushed the cart forward as she walked beside him. Though something caught his attention, as he stopped suddenly and turned, an odd look came over his face.

"What?" Amanda turned, to follow the direction that caught his gaze.

"Is it normal among your people to clothe statues?" He asked her.

"It's to display how it would look if you were to wear it." She explained to him.

Legolas nodded as if he understood then wrinkled his brows. "I know of none that have bodies in a shape such as these."

He resumed walking and then commented. "I still find the idea odd."

They went down a few aisles and she stood at the edge of one and pointed him in the direction. "They should have what you need over there."

Legolas walked slowly as he scanned each shelf, he looked over the assortment of underwear. Amanda leaned on the basket, she folded her arms and cradled her head while she waited.

"I know not what purpose this garment serves." Legolas said in a confused voice.

Before she could move, pink lace dangled a few inches from her face, and it hung from the Elf's fingers in front of her.

"Oh God." She instantly straightened. Her pulse raced, and she felt her face getting warmer. "Legolas, put that down it is… undergarments for girls."

He glanced at her, and then resumed his inspection. "I presumed as much. There was a picture of a woman wearing them."

He turned from the pink lacy thong to her, and then looked back at it, as if it was the most interesting thing in the store. "Though I know not why you distress over a garment."

Amanda groaned and buried her head into her arms to remove the offensive thing from view. "It's where that garment _goes_ is the problem."

"It is only cloth. There is no reason to be wary." He said, as if it was nothing, as he twisted it in his fingers. Then adding. "I know not what would possess a woman to wear such an article of clothing. It does not provide adequate covering."

She answered without looking up. "That's the _point." _

"I do not understand." He responded, his voice still laced with confusion.

She lifted her head but only to rub her hands on her face in frustration. She did not dare to open her eyes. "Did your father not have the birds and the bee's talk with you?"

"I do not understand what birds and bees would have to do with clothing." He offered as a response.

Amanda sighed, she removed her hands. He was still holding the panties, but they were no longer inches from her face, he was examined them closely.

"Where babies come from." Her voice was desperate. She was desperate. He seemed very preoccupied with them.

"My father informed me of that when I was a small." He answered, still not deterred.

Giving up, she decided just to tell him, hoping it would shock him enough to stop questioning her. "It is to make the woman look more appealing to a man."

He was now holding it with both hands stretching it. "It looks to be quite uncomfortable."

Amanda sighed and tried again. "Legolas, put it down."

He finally seemed to have a bit of mercy and reached and replaced the garment on a shelf. "Do you own garments such as these? I believe they are called Thongs."

"Oh my God." She just looked at him and shook her head. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I have selected adequate attire." He stated calmly.

"We are leaving then." She informed him and pushed the buggy off toward the registers.

Behind her, he followed and caught up to her. "You did not answer my question."

She didn't look at him. "Nor am I going to."

He looked at her, as if he could grasp why discussing lacy thongs might just be an issue. "I am sorry that it makes you uncomfortable to discuss this. I just do not understand the draw for a woman to wear such a thing."

Amanda closed her eyes and let out a long breath, then looked at him. "Legolas, when you grow up, you'll understand."

"I am considered and adult elf, therefore I am grown, by thousands of years." He stated as he followed her.

"Not grown enough." She said, as she started unloading the shopping cart onto the belt.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Gypsophila paniculata**: Thanks! And yes there is more. I am currently work on a rewrite.

**annafan: ** I'll admit it, I snicker as I write.

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX:** If it was me I wouldn't have even left the house.

**Maria -** Yeah I was going along those lines, I have a brother that liked to do that to me when I was younger, so I had that gem waiting.

**LOTR Geek** – Hey, I love the cookies.

**Amberly **** -** I had him run into a girl, she doesn't know he is an elf but …well yeah.

**Bridgette4554** - Thanks

**Glory Bee –** Yeah, I just didn't want her to instantly forgive him though.

**LadyDunla -** Thanks. I was thinking about that. But then I wondered what if elves didn't really care, just how bad could it be?

I want to thank those that have left reviews, I am honored by your words and your encouragement, it seems I feed off it.

* * *

**Beta: **The Wolf and The Rose - The person who is helping me sort through these, and keeping me on task.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The sun was still shining high in the afternoon sky, as they stopped at a gas station so that Legolas could change in the bathroom before they continued the outing. Amanda leaned against the door of the car looking out beyond the cement lot to the field beyond. The overgrown grass swayed in the breeze, which created a hypnotically ripple across the field of gold and brown, the effect filled her with a serene calm, as thoughts from recent events assaulted her mind.

_Surreal._

That was the only word that seemed appropriate for the chaos that had entered her life recently. She closed her eyes against the warmth of the sun, and inhaled a deep calming breath.

She sputtered and coughed.

_I guess gas stations are not the best place for relaxing breaths. _

She sighed and reached into the plastic bag that held drinks for her and Legolas. She figured bottle water for him, and for her, a beloved Dr. Pepper.

"That substance appears to be far from appetizing." His voice violently broke her out of her thoughts, as she twisted off the cap, and she jumped. Her eyes flew to him accusingly, as the fizz of her drink, that ran down her hand, was momentarily forgotten.

_Oh wow!_

The green sweater clung to his form, outlining his chest. As strands of his blonde hair, that contrasted against the dark green of his sweater, shimmered in the orange fire of the sun, which in turn created an aura of a being that was otherworldly.

She didn't blink.

Intricate braids fell from the crown of his head, purposely woven to hide the pointed tips, only she was aware that lay beneath. The design was utterly flawless, without a single flyaway to detract from the perfection that presented itself to her.

She forgot to breathe.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, his lips twitched as a cocky smirk slowly emerged on his face, revealing the damming dimple. "My attire meets your approval I presume?"

_Oh God! Oh God! Snap out of it! Jaw not scraping the pavement. Check. _

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to her, she blinked and took in a breath.

_Bad move. _

His scent assaulted her, an exotic blend of sun and fresh grass, with a under tone of a musk that reminded her of cedar and sandalwood, all pooled together with an addictive scent that was unknown to her.

_It should be illegal to smell that good._

"Are you ill?" His eyes danced as she felt the heat rise on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head, to rid herself of the stupid stupor. Amanda's eyes flew open and to him at the sound of his melodic chuckles.

_He is enjoying this far too much. The Jerk. _

The sticky substance of her soda made itself known, as the wind cooled it on her hand. Switching the drink to her left hand she took a sip while she tried to wipe the offending mess on her pant leg.

"I had previously noted my doubts as to the pleasantness of the substance you are consuming, though you seemed far too moved by sight of me, to make a note of it." He said.

She choked. "I was not! What makes you think…? Oh never mind! Think of it as fizzy juice that is bad for you but taste really, really good."

The smirk disappeared at her words and she jerked realizing her error. His eyes narrowed on the bottle, and he took a step closer. "Why would you ingest something that is bad for you?"

"We have been over this Legolas." Amanda opened the car door and inched inside, he took another step closer. "I am weird." He looked up at her as she shrugged.

The frikken elf saw it coming, before she could get in the seat and close the door, he had launched himself, firmly using an arm to block her movement, as the other snatched the bottle from her while she was distracted.

_Not good. Too close. _

"I will not allow you to drink this if it is bad for you." He eyed the liquid that had begun to foam on top.

_Oh hell no!_

She sighed, luckily annoyance was stronger than her hormones at the moment. She tried to get the bottle back,but he extended his arm up above her, out of reach. It fizzed in complaint, and the foam rose up and trickled down his wrist, which earned it an elven glare. "Legolas, you're going to make it flat, give it back to me."

He lowered the bottle a bit, and looked at the bottle oddly. "How will it change shape? Perhaps, you are still disoriented from my presence, you were quite struck in a daze earlier. "

_I'm not gonna live that down am I? _

Amanda gritted her teeth, and hastily replied. "No, that is what it's called! The fizz will go away and make it taste nasty."

He smiled at that, and her stomach dropped. "Good, then you will not want to consume it."

She stood on her tiptoes in a fruitless attempt to reach the bottle. "What the hell? Are you suddenly my fierce elven protector now? Protecting me from the evils of corn syrup and carbonated drinks?"

His blue eyes grew a shade darker as he looked down at her. "It appears that you do require it."

She tried to take a step back, and realized that his arm was still wrapped around her frame. Somehow in their struggle she had gotten closer to him. Awareness tingled, through her leather jacket.

_Dear God. This is madness._

"Legolas," she sighed, "take a sip. You will see it is good."

She tried to move back, yet the iron grip that held her would not yield, instead it tightened. She looked up at the elf as he warily eyed the soda, he seemed oblivious to her struggles. He brought the bottle up to his nose to sniff it and scrunched up his nose, probably from the disturbed fizz that sprayed up as he moved the bottle around. She held her breath as he took a sip.

Legolas then held the bottle up and looked at it again, before taking a larger drink of it. "You are quite right, this is flavorsome."

Amanda let out a breath of relief. "See? Can I have it back now?"

Legolas held the bottle out of her reach and smiled. "No."

"Why not?" Amanda asked in an exasperated voice.

"I believe you have forfeited your spoils by allowing me to sample this substance." He answered with a grin.

She just looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. "Am I allowed to go buy another one and _consume_ it?"

"Perhaps, but if you do not finish it quickly enough, I might take that one as well." He informed her with a wicked grin.

Amanda's jaw dropped and then she punched him. He laughed and held it out to her, finally releasing her and took a step back. "Forgive me, I am only jesting. I will return your drink, though I now understand your fondness."

_He has some nerve!_

She smirked at him and then replied. "You keep that one. I'll buy my own. I don't want Elf cooties."

Legolas looked at her oddly, and followed her as she walked back into the store.

"What in Arda is a cootie?" He responded in a bewildered voice.

"Arda?" she said only seconds after he finished his sentence.

"I believe I asked mine first." He responded with a satisfactory grin on his face.

Amanda smirked, "It's gross, and all boys have them." She stuck her tongue out at him, and Legolas turned to her and raised eyebrow before he shook his head.

Legolas then looked at her as she pulled open the cooler to grab a bottle out, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Yet you did not seem to find me gross earlier."

Amanda dragged her free hand over her face and growled, before she glanced back at him. "You're not going to drop that are you?"

He glanced away as if trying not to look at her. "Why would I drop the bottle?"

_Oh yeah, play dumb. _

She sighed and closed her eyes and shook her head. "The subject, not the bottle."

He looked at her then, the smile had won out over his face as they stood in the aisle. "I do believe not, you were quite taken with me. I thought it would be quite rude of me to leave it unacknowledged."

Amanda closed her eyes and prayed for strength and glared at the annoying elf. "Consider it acknowledged and move on."

The dimple appeared, and she knew she was in trouble. "So you admit it then?"

"Oh dear God…" She turned away quickly and approached the register, not glancing at him once until she was in the car, and passenger door closed.

As she cranked the engine, he finally seemed to relent on her torment, and answered an earlier question. "Arda is what we call the land in which we live."

She pulled out of the parking lot and drove left out of the city. It was quiet for a few moments before she felt his eyes on her once more. "So where are we going now?"

"Grocery store." She drove down the road, for large trips she always went to the chain stores in the city, but after a day with the Elf, she felt a smaller store would do. She wanted to go home after the fiasco earlier.

They ventured into the market. She walked slowly so that the Elf could take his time and look at the assorted selections of food. Legolas seemed to like to push around the grocery cart, so she let him, as she led him down the fruits and vegetables to pick out the necessary items for the evening.

"There is quite a selection of goods here." Legolas remarked as he scanned the shelves.

"Pfft this is nothing." She waved her hand, then turned to him. "Wait until you see the super market."

"When will we go to this super market?" He asked her. He seemed to be excided to learn all about her world.

She chuckled and shook her head. "It will be awhile."

He tilted his head and looked at her, all traces of humor had left his face. ""I am sorry I brought you distress with my actions, do you fear I will bring embarrassment to you in public?"

"Fear?" Amanda thought about that for a few moments while she bit her lip. Part of her wanted to console poor Legolas, but seriously, he teased her incessantly, this was personal.

"Yeah pretty much." She smirked then looked at him. For a brief moment she felt her stomach take a plunge as hurt crossed his face, but then he smiled and shook his head.

Legolas picked up a pumpkin out of the large bin in the center of the store. "So you want to carve a pumpkin?"

"Draw a face on it?" He asked her distractedly.

"That's the custom." Amanda shrugged, then she wiggled her fingers and tried to adopt a scary voice. "To ward off the evil spirits of All Hallows Eve."

Legolas blinked at her, shook his head, and then glanced at the pumpkin. "Is that what you wish?"

"It's messy but it's fun. And once it is carved, we can stick a candle in it." She told him.

"If you don't want too…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"I believe this will be interesting to see what this holiday is about." Legolas nodded, but did not seem so sure.

"Basically it consists of mischief and treats." She told him as she glanced over the Halloween candy aisle. "That, and scaring the crap out of people."

Legolas smiled, "Then yes, let us carve pumpkins. I think I will like this Halloween."

They had arrived home, and carried the bags into the kitchen placing them on the counter.

Amanda started to unload the bags, but paused as she saw Legolas run his fingers over the tears in the back of his old clothing. "Legolas. I don't mean to drag up bad memories, but who is Elssandra?"

"No need to be wary, it is mostly an old story." He turned to her as he was looking at the various items. He was at a loss to where they all went, he then just decided to take things out of bags and present them in an orderly fashion on the counter.

"She used to be the mate of Sauron, but she was full of greed. She had decided she wanted the ring for herself, so she removed the protective enchantment and allowed Isildur to cut the ring from his hand."

She paused and looked at him with confusion on her face. "What's the deal with this ring?"

He had opened the fridge and tried to see if there was anything there that looked like what was on the counter. "It is the One Ring. It is capable of great power, and it rules the minds of the race of men, seducing them to desire it, only to bring them to their doom. It is entirely evil."

"It's cursed." She concluded.

"Yes." He nodded and turned back to scanning the shelves.

She grabbed the salad items, and placed them on the counter so she could get to them later. She then tilted her head and asked him. "Why don't your people destroy it?"

He turned to her, then throwing a quick glance and closing the door to the refrigerator, he walked over to her. "That is not an easy task. It hid out of sight for many years merely to resurface just recently. It can only be unmade in the fires of Mount Doom."

She quickly shook her head at the odd thought. "Mount Doom? Someone actually named a mountain Doom? That disturbing."

Legolas perched on a stool as she continued to put the groceries away. "Elssandra was sent to the realm of diminished magic for her betrayal over three thousand years ago."

That stopped her in her tracks, she held a can halfway to a shelf before forgetting it, and turned to him. "What the… Wait. She has been _here _for three thousand years? That is almost one thousand B.C."

"B C?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Before Christ, it is how we count years on our calendar."

"Who or what is this Christ?" He asked her.

"You know, God... I mean Eru's son." She told him, and then remembered what she was doing, and put the can on the shelf. He looked at her, and for a moment he did not speak.

"Eru has no son." He told her.

Amanda shrugged. "He does here." Then continued talking to herself. "I still can't believe she has been here that long."

However, Legolas apparently was loss on his own train of thought. "Does your Google have more information on Eru's son?"

She closed a cabinet and opened a drawer to place some foil and storage bags in it. "Yes it does. There is lots, and lots, different theories, and well, it will be a lot to read. You can go look it up while I finish putting this stuff away an get the stuff ready for the pumpkins?"

Legolas didn't move, he waited till she turned and looked at him. "If you are sure you do not require my aid. I regret not being more help."

She smiled. "Don't worry I'll let you wash the dishes."

Legolas rose, then nodded. "That is most acceptable"

Amanda looked at him and shook her head. "I was kidding."

"I am not, it is most relieving to find ways to be less of a burden to you. You have been a terrific hostess, and I do pray that one day I can repay your kindness." He gave a slight bow before shooting off up the stairs before she could utter another word.

_Awww._

Orange goo covered the newspaper on the counter top, seeds and pulp lay strewn in their wake as they readied the pumpkins for carving. Amanda was more in the spirit of the holiday than she had been since she was a child. Legolas had originally found the concept of Halloween odd, but he seemed to be enjoying the preparations and the idea of mischief.

Legolas paused and looked at her. "I have noticed things about your people." Amanda shot him a look, then looked back to the pumpkin. "That they are very, very weird?"

He smiled then continued. "The race of men of your earth vary, like the faucets of a jewel. Some course and rough like the men of middle earth. Others are more like you, softer as if they are long descendants of the Elves."

"Humans evolve." Amanda shrugged. "Maybe we are becoming more like you."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I have read that on your Google. Your people have many theories. Some even believe that humans just spouted out of the ground with no creator."

"People believe in different things, there are many cultures, and religions." She waived a hand in the air.

He looked over at her as if something she said confused him. "It matters not what face I carve?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, there was once a time where people believed that you could scare away evil spirits with scary faces on pumpkins, but now it's all in good fun."

That seemed to get his attention. "I remember you mentioned that earlier. Your people used to believe in magic."

"Long, long ago..." She began, but he interrupted her.

"Two hundred years?" He smirked.

Amanda looked at him, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It goes back further than that."

* * *

Thanks again to my wonderful beta** The Wolf and The Rose**

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Gypsophila paniculata - **And it makes my day to hear from my readers that they are enjoying what I write. Thanks!

**TonightWeDieRomantic - **Yeah me too, once that started unfolding in my mind it just kept building momentum.

**YogiohObsessed – **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, my ego needs them. Lol

**Lilo –** I am glad you finally were able to send one, I love hearing from people who read my story. And thanks for following.

**LittleNK** – lmao I know, I use that little phrase on my older brothers all the time… They just give me odd looks because I am so much younger.

**LOTR Geek** – Yeah I had to think up something that would throw the elven warrior off. And for your questions Mwhahaha you will see.

**Glory Bee –** I feel sorry for Amanda, Though she might think twice before taking him to Wal-Mart again. Though who knows what mischief he could find at the most innocent places.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

A strange sensation awoke Amanda the next morning. The low vibrations lulled her out of whatever dream, to the reality of darkness. She reached for her cell phone that now lay under her pillow. It apparently had emptied itself from her pockets of her wet slacks, and tunneled its way to the bottom of her hamper.

She depressed the answer button, but was met with silence, the caller had hung up before she had been able to take the call. The screen displayed a number that had rendered a groan from her at once. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and checked her voicemail. She was not surprised to hear her uncle's voice complaining that she did not immediately answer his call, and that he expected better of her. He then informed her that they were closing one of the smaller realtor offices, and all the accounts and employees were being moved to the new office. Then informed her of what he expected of her to accomplish, to make the move swift and trouble free as possible. She was expected to be there, and handle the transition that afternoon. Amanda got up to shower and located her more appropriate office attire, before venturing down the steps.

As the sun rose, it lit the eastern sky. The dew had settled in the morning light the morning layered in an icy glaze, promising an early winter. Amanda leaned against the sill of the window with a mug of coffee in her hands. The welcoming aroma was her only company. She looked out and wondered where he was. Legolas rarely left the house. It served as a haven for him. However, this morning she had awoken, and he was not there.

She wondered if whatever that had brought him into her life, had just as quickly sent him home. Amanda sighed and turned from the window, crossed the room and sat upon the couch. The house seemed empty without him. He was ever present. In just a short time she grew accustomed to his presence in the small house. She would have to go into to work that afternoon, though usually she could accomplish her duties over the internet, but there had been new accounts, and all the information was only available on hard copies. She would have to enter them into the database, and configure user accounts for whomever was their caseworkers.

She sat there lost in thought staring into her coffee, watching the swirls rise to meet the cooler air. Her brain was still hazy from sleep, but there was a wariness that had settled in her gut. She exhaled a long breath and readjusted the cup in her hands. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, her eyes slowly narrowed and she turned at the sensation of being watched. She jumped when a hand enclosed over the coffee mug. Her brain trailed a moment before latching on to recognition of the hand that now kept the coffee from sloshing over the rim and burning her.

"You have awoken earlier than normal, did your dreams trouble you?" he asked.

She took a moment to recover then asked a question of her own. "Where did you go?"

He scanned her face. A slight frown tugged at his lips. "At night while you sleep, I venture through the forest and scout the area around Elssandra's lands. Forgive me, my Lady, I did not mean to bring you distress."

For some reason, this information hurt her. She knew she was being unreasonable. Of course, he would be trying to find a way home. "You go there every night? Don't you sleep?"

"Elves do not require sleep as humans do." He informed her though his voice was traced with something else.

Amanda closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, of course not." She then looked at him and waved her hand through the air. "And you do this every night?"

"The past few, yes, I wait until your breathing has slowed. Afterwards, I make sure all is safe here before I go." He tilted his head and then concluded. "You are angry."

Amanda sighed and ran her hands over her face. She had no right to be upset. "I was worried. I thought that you went home. I know you need to at some point."

Amanda shook her head then. "I am being ridiculous... Of course you need to find your way home."

He nodded and gave her a sad smile. "There is much I left unattended. I need to get word to my father that Elssandra has her eyes set on the Gollum creature." He then sat upon the couch beside her. "Though, you can ease your worry, I have been merely trying to test her defenses. I do not want to be caught unaware on enemy territory.

"Legolas it is fine." She closed her eyes, then looked at him.

"I will inform you when I have acquired the necessary information to depart." He told her.

She sighed, and tried something else. "What have you learned?"

He brought his knees up, and rested his chin on them as he watched her. "She seems to have image capturing devices on her property. I inadvertently attracted attention once. Thank the Valar that there was a stray cat that was blamed for my folly."

She took another sip from the coffee that now had cooled. "If a cat could be mistaken as you, then it was probably motion censored."

He glanced out the window. Lost in thought, as he gazed beyond her window, and in-between the limbs of the dense forest.

"I have to go into work this afternoon." She told him.

"I was wondering at the change in attire." He turned to look at her then, his gaze traveled over her. "Perhaps I may be of assistance."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

He tilted his head and spoke. "If there are things that require lifting, I can aid you."

"It's not like that." Amanda smiled and bit her lip, then continued. "I work with computers. I have to type in information, run diagnostics, and make sure the software is running properly."

"I see." He stated though she could tell that he really didn't. He glanced back out the window as a thought struck her.

Amanda glanced over at Legolas, since he had taken up residence, she had not even opened the entertainment center again. Halloween usually meant sugar coma and horror movies. However, some trick-or-treaters made their way to house, if for anything it was a spooky atmosphere. She debated with the idea of them actually watching scary movies. The Elf rarely let his discomfort be known. She felt as if he kept himself closed to her. She wondered though, just how much of it was him trying not to burden her.

It was then he turned and looked at her "What plagues you so?"

Amanda bit her lip.

_Can Elves read minds too? I would be in so much trouble! Or he would run screaming in fear. My mind is a dark and scary place. _

She smirked at the thought. Amanda sighed, then glanced over at the entertainment center. She was unsure how to word it. She didn't want him to feel pressured.

He observed her glance, and answered before she was able to voice it."You want to watch the T.V.?"

She hesitated, and glanced down before returning his gaze and responding."I was wondering if it would have bothered you."

"I am grateful that you consider my feelings in regards to this, but there is no need for distress." He tilted his head. "It bothers me not."

She did not like bringing up painful memories, but she wanted to be sure of how he felt."Even after what happened?"

Legolas shook his head and smiled. "No, I understand it is merely images, and cannot bring me harm."

Amanda smirked, and was relieved that he seemed ok, even after all that had happened. "Would you like to be afraid of the T.V.?"

He turned back to her, with a bewildered look on his face. "If they are merely images, why would I fear them?"

"Some of those images can be scary. There are horror movies." She told him.

He wrinkled his brows and looked at her in confusion. "And why would you want to watch images that distress you."

She rolled her eyes. He could be so annoying at times. "It is like a scary story. "

"And you think you know of images that will bring me to fear?"" He looked at her then.

He actually looked a little smug. "I have been in many battles defending my homeland. Many have died and there has been much bloodshed."

Arrogance had seeped into his voice as he continued. "I now know these movies are only as plays, and are merely illusions of pain and death."

He smirked at her as if he dared her to find something. "It will be quite a task you present yourself with, to find images that will disturb me. "

"Challenge accepted." Amanda told him. Then without warning, a thought crossed her mind. An evil smirk slowly began to play across her face. "Actually, I have something in mind."

* * *

I am currently working on Chapter 13, attempting to pull together some pictures for my website, I have her dress, I found one, then tweaked it in Photoshop. Though now I am stuck rewriting it. As for his I am still hunting. If you have ideas, and want to help, leave comments under this story on my website. Link is in my profile. And thanks to everyone, for their comments, encouragement, and random virtual cookies.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX** - I just like the holiday celebration activities, though the ghost house is intresting.

**ashleyk44 -** Note to self, google a picture to put on website and try to describe pumpkin carving in upcomming chapter.

**ObsessedwReading - **It shall get worse... Mwhahahaha

**Glory Bee **– He loves to consult the google…..lol

**LittleNK - T**hat is why Amanda installed filters. :p Though that would be interesting, especially after how he reacted to thongs. Actually when I wrote that scene I had in mind a different reaction, but then it hit me. What if it didn't bother him? He was from a very different culture. So who knows just what bothers him and what doesn't, heck I don't even know till it comes up and I try to look at it from a different angle.

**Maria – **I am so glad that you love this story, thanks again for your kind words.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Always love the feedback, it does help me knowing that people like the story and what they think. Not to mention, I always love creativity cookies. _(::)

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

The vibration on Amanda's desk made her breath catch. She smiled and shook her head while she glanced at the new text message alert. She had decided before leaving off to work that she would get her Elf friend a cheap cell phone so that he could contact her, she had shown him how to call and to send her a text. It seemed he had waited for all of the thirty minutes before he had decided to use this new ability.

_Legolas: Did you arrive at your destination safely?_

_Amanda: Yes I did._

_Legolas: When will you be returning?_

She looked at the massive amount of files that now occupied her once orderly office. She felt overwhelmed at the stacks that she knew she would end up going through, since her uncle seemed to merit his data entry staff on appearance rather than ability.

_Amanda: It will be awhile. I have loads to do._

_Legolas: Are you sure I cannot aid you?_

She sighed, and looked out the glass window that separated her office from the madness on the floor. The blonde bimbos were standing around filing nails and reapplying lipstick. They were not all really blondes, their hair stylus had long disposed of whatever natural color they were. That became apparent when the local hair salon had a water main break a few months back, there were a lot of roots showing within the blondes at the office. Though unfortunately, they apparently were all bimbos. That seemed to be another qualification for her uncle. She knew there were many intelligent beautiful women around the world. But then again if they were all that intelligent, they would not work here. She shook her head and looked back at the screen.

_Amanda: I really appreciate the offer, and very tempted. You would prove to be better at helping me then some of these coworkers of mine._

_Amanda: So is it boredom or curiosity?_

_Legolas: I must admit is curiosity that drives me. However, to render aid to a beautiful maiden in distress is always a worthy cause. _

Her heart nearly stopped at the word beautiful. However, she realized that her new friend loved to tease her. Amanda chuckled and shook her head. She reached over and grabbed another file off the pile and glanced down at it. Whoever was in charge of these files, seemed to have no idea when it came to priority of information. They read more like instruction manuals, rather than nice columned information that could be easily read. It was then the cell alerted her to another text. A feeling of guilt hit her as she remembered she did not answer his last message.

_Legolas: I will keep the cell on my person. And I shall be at your call should you choose to accept. I feel there are things that I must do if you otherwise do not require anything of me. _

She wondered what the Elf would do while she was gone. A part of her felt annoyed that he did not seem to really need her there, though, another part of her was glad he wasn't so helpless.

_Amanda: I might reconsider later, but I will try to do as much as I can. There is some money in the box on my dresser if you want to go to the store. Stay out of trouble._

_Legolas: I will not delay you from your task any longer. I am honored of your concern for my safety, but it is unneeded. _

Amanda turned back to her keyboard and began the daunting chore of sorting out information into the input boxes on the screen. It was the repetitiveness of the task drove her mind blank. Hours had passed, and the words on the screen began to blur together. She checked the time, and it was now six. Her stomached decided at that moment to complain, and she got up and stretched. She considered just grabbing something out of the snack machine and get as much done as she could. Though it seemed fate had stepped in, and decided for her with the vibration of her phone.

_Legolas: Elssandra has made aware of my presence. I will lead her servants away. However, I have obtained some confusing yet valuable information. It might be best if we meet somewhere. I was able to flee before she caught sight of me. _

She felt as if a one-ton weight had settled into her stomach. Her breathing became shallow, and she felt fear as it prickled her skin.

_Amanda: Where are you? I will come right now._

She grabbed her coat and purse and left the building without a second thought. Fear drove her. What had he been thinking? What would she do if something happened? She made it into her car and had it running at record speed. She sat there staring at the mobile screen willing it to vibrate. Willing for him to be all right! Her hands trembled now, and she found it hard to catch her breath. Though she had been waiting on it, the vibration still made her jump.

_Legolas: I am safe. _

She inhaled in relief, but her hands still shook. She threw the car in reverse, only her foot on the break held it in place. She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. Then the phone vibrated again.

_Legolas: I will come to you. However, I know not the way. You have no need to disrupt your work._

_Amanda: I was going on break. It is fine. Tell me where you are._

_Legolas: I am most glad I did not disturb you. The store in which I am is named Café Latte._

She made it to the coffee shop in the middle of rush hour, in under five minutes.

Amanda pulled in, and he was in the car before she even came to a complete stop. His eyes scanned the street outside the window. She hit the door locks and turned to him, she looked him over but not seeing any rips or tears in his clothing, or scratches on his skin.

"Legolas, what happened? Are you all right? Did you get hurt?" Her questions came out in a rush. She looked around to see if anything was amiss.

"I have feared for your safety." He then turned and looked at her. "Elssandra has many ways of tracking her quarry."

"You were afraid for me? You're the one being chased. That woman doesn't even know who I am!" She began, she was upset and bewildered. Why he was afraid for her?

"I was afraid she would find me at your home." He stated to her pointedly. He waited for a moment, as if to let that sink in.

"Though she misspoke today, and uttered information that I doubt she knew would aid me." He glanced back out the window then turned smiled at her. "She had tensed, and after that called for her guards. She told them she felt my presence. That life had not left me."

"I am confused. Isn't this a bad thing? That she knows you are alive?" She responded but did not understand why he was smiling at this information. The evil woman had known he was alive and close. He seemed less tense as he watched whatever it was he had seen.

"She had used magic to trace me, but it had failed her. She had been seeking me out these many days, but her attempts were folly." He explained then looked back at her. "I think she has been unable to sense me because of you"

"Legolas I do not have magic…" She sighed.

"I know, perhaps you are immune to her spell since you were born into a world without magic. She was in a black van and has tracked me thus far. Though when I entered the car, I watched her become confused and pass us completely." He now seemed more relaxed, more like the Elf she knew.

"Then why didn't all these other people here block her magic?" Amanda questioned him.

"They seem to interfere with it. I think it has to do with proximity." He replied.

Something nagged her, but she had not found out what it was yet. "Then why hasn't she _sensed_ you all those nights you go on stake outs at her place?"

"The spell requires concentration, and her magic is greatly diminished. She cannot hold it for more than minutes at a time." He explained to her, but her mind itched at something that didn't set right with her.

"Though not _diminished_ enough to chase you for from her place to the city, in rush-hour traffic? That was what? Over an hour at least, Legolas?" She said, his head whipped around and stared at her in shock, as the realization hit him.

_Bingo._

"Then perhaps her magic is not as diminished as we were led to believe. This is cause to be wary. If she has her magic, then why does she not use it? There is something else that keeps her from it." He stated.

"Well, where to?" She asked him, as she willed the last of her nerves to settle.

"Have you not eaten?" he asked her.

"Nope, I came straight here when …." She began but he smirked and glanced at her stomach, and that stopped her.

"Then perhaps it is best that we should find something to ease that stomach of yours." He said still smiling.

Amanda looked at him. There was no way! "I haven't heard it grumble…" But his smile grew wider.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Fine where should we eat then?"

Eating in, presented far more vulnerability than Amanda cared for at the moment. Furthermore, she still had to get back to work. She settled for Sonic, and after receiving their orders she drove to the office, this time Legolas followed her.

As they passed, the main floor, it had become eerily quiet. Amanda looked straight forward and tried her best to ignore the looks they were getting. The only males under her uncle's employment were either old, balding, overweight; or young acme covered interns. So Legolas' presence was noticed. They made it to her office without interference, and she let out a breath as he closed the door.

She had turned and looked at Legolas, then rolled her eyes. She half expected the usual questions. She instead was greeted with a smile and a shake of his head, before he glanced around the office. She threw a fleeting look behind him, and saw the Chihuahuas salivating at the new meat.

"This is quite a task you have been presented with. Tell me how I can aid you, Lady Amanda." He said, as he picked up a file and glanced within it. "All of this must be typed within the computer?"

"Yes, and in an organized manner." She told him.

He looked up from the folder in shock. "This is madness, is there no one to here to assist you?"

"Well they are supposed to." She pointed at the women outside of her office. "I am sure you understand how much that actually happens."

Legolas smiled then he picked up several folders, and Amanda threw him a bewildered look. He paused, and turned, then actually winked at her before opening the door. He walked up to a group that stood not far from her door, it did not take him long to charm them, nor several others in handing off a great percentage of the workload.

As Amanda had reached the bottom of the box on her desk, he had returned. "If you have an extra computer and show me what you need done, I will help sort some of these myself."

She smiled at him, "You mean to actually accomplish more, than the miracle it took to make them do actual work?"

He laughed, and smirked mischievously, "They are unaware that I hear the words they speak of me. It was quite simple to approach those who look upon me favorably then ask them to do something to help."

"Sneaky Elf." She said, as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just keep them working and this will get done soon enough."

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX. :** Sorry, that chapter has already sent off to the beta, might have to work it in later. Though I would like to point out that our elf seems to not react to things that scare the crap out of us. Though Amanda has thought of another weakness that must be exploited.

**Gypsophila paniculata:** *cough*sequel *cough*

**LOTR Geek – **The toy store, now that is an interesting idea….. hmmm And thanks for the cookie, I needed the snack.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

The room flickered from the light of a large candle. Eerie shadows danced along the various skulls that littered the floor. Sounds of a distant door groaned under its heavy weight echoed, as a lone spider twisted from a thread of web that hung down from ceiling. An eerie laughter cried out just as a dense mist rose over the rim, floating down and covered the floor surrounding a caldron by the fireplace.

A rather large and hairy spider sat still on a large wooded table, and Legolas reached out his hand to pick it up. His movement had caused the spider to react by crawling. He jumped backward and threw a wary glance over to Amanda, who bit her lip as she tried to hold back a laugh, at his reaction.

"Motion censored." She said, as she grinned and shook her head. "I thought our _small_ spiders didn't scare you."

"I was not expecting movement." He responded, and reached out and picked up the crawling spider that had landed on the floor.

"So." Amanda said as she directed a wave of her hand across the room. "How's the creepy factor?"

His gaze traveled over the room. "It is disturbing."

"Good." She replied and smiled proudly.

His looked at her. "I find the sounds quite unnerving."

Amanda reached, over and held up a grotesque decorated CD. "Halloween Sounds Mega pack."

She watched him as he observed the decorations. It was agreed that she would decorate the living room while he put the final touches on his costume. Their trip to the costume shop earlier that week had not gone so well.

The bell above the door jingled which signaled their arrival in the brightly lit store. There was a massive array of costumes to from which to choose. Legolas stood and peered at one he held up. "This is deplorable."

Amanda glanced up at what he was holding and gave a laugh. "Aww come on. You would be a good Peter Pan."

He glanced from the awful green costume to her while raising his brow.

"If you be Peter, I'll be Wendy." She told him and held up an outrageously decorated costume.

"I can craft far better." He stated as he shook his head.

Amanda tried to hide a smirk. "So elves don't just make shoes then?"

Legolas actually rolled his eyes. "I know the tale you are referring to."

She reached for another costume. "What about batman? Everyone wants to be batman!"

"I think I still prefer to stitch my own." He stated as he scanned various racks of choices. "This is poor craftsmanship, and it leaves a lot to be desired."

She looked around. "So none of these will do?"

Legolas sighed. "Do you not have stores that have fabrics?"

Amanda shrugged, seeing that the Elf was at least willing to dress up for the occasion was good enough for her. "Your right, these are really terrible."

They had agreed that she would drop him off at the fabric store with some money, while she made a run elsewhere.

He spent most of the day distracted, creating whatever it was he was making in the smaller room upstairs, which usually held her PC and a spare bed. He refused to show her even the fabrics he had purchased.

"So much longer on your Tinkerbelle costume?" Amanda asked him and was rewarded with an annoyed look.

"It is not the child's fairy." He informed her.

She shrugged, "Don't matter, until I see it that is what I will call it."

"I will not yield to your harassing ways." He said with a smirk.

She furrowed her brows in consecration on something, and then did her best to straighten her face to question him. "Aren't Elves and fairies supposed to be related?"

Legolas shook his head and walked off.

Amanda pulled out several bags of candy, and emptied them into a rather large bowl that sat on the coffee table. She opened a smaller bag, and walked over to Legolas and dangled a piece in front of him.

He gave it a withering glance, then looked at her. "I do not see how one would find a worm appetizing."

She bit off into piece then smiled. "Slimy yet satisfying."

Legolas gave a disgusted look, and shuddered.

She held another one out to him. "Here, try one."

"I rather not." He replied and he leaned away from it.

She smirked, and then replied teasing him. "Awww is the big bad Elf scared of candy?"

He glanced from her to the offending gummy worm. "It looks revolting."

She smiled and shook her head. "It supposed to look that way."

Legolas took the worm, and eyed it warily before he tasted it. "It is not completely vile."

She rolled her eyes, walked over to the candy bowl, and threw a chocolate bar at him. "I doubt you will complain about that."

He tore open the wrapper and sniffed it. There was less hesitation this time as he bit into the snicker's bar. His eyes closed slightly at the taste, then opened them widely. "I hope you have a great amount of these."

"Always." She said, and in one quick motion the Elf had leaped over the back of the couch and landed on the coffee table, he kneeled down as he riffled threw the bowl.

She shook her finger at him. "Those are for tomorrow." She approached him. One of his arms folded to hold what he had already pulled from the bowl.

"Legolas." She sighed in frustration, and amusement.

She reached out to grab the stash, realizing that she had a better chance of the loosely held candies then the ones in his iron grasp. He had leapt back, which left a trail of candy. "Legolas put them back."

"As you wish." He dumped the armload of candies into the bowl. "I have yielded to your demands." He said, as she shook her head with a grin then plopped onto the couch. As soon as she was down, he had grabbed the bowl and ran out of the room.

"Legolas! Sheesh. Put it back." She laughed.

"You said nothing about the bowl, just that the candies had to sit within it." She heard him call from the dining room.

With the Elf otherwise occupied, she gave into the need to bring her palm up to her forehead. The resounding smack of course had reached the ears of the Elf that now stood at the doorway and looked at her in annoyance. "Must you do that?"

"Hey, there were no elves here to prevent it." She said, with a shrug and a triumphant smirk.

Legolas placed the bowl back on the table, and walked over to her swiftly, he sat on the edge of the coffee table facing her, as he grabbed the wrist of the hand that had moments earlier been the culprit of the well-known face palm. He looked at it for a moment as if lost in thought. "You know I wish you did not feel the need to do this."

He then glanced up, as he scanned her face. Amanda raised an eyebrow at his reaction. However, the awareness of his sudden proximity, and the tension of the moment seemed to drum in her ears. A part of her wanted to pull away from the intense gaze. She doubted she had the will power to move, as if something held her there, no matter how she wanted to struggle. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled away he looked her in the eyes, as if he was trying to read something deep within her. "I am aware of humans that cause themselves pain. They feel they need to punish themselves. You do not need to feel this way. I was merely jesting."

She exhaled, shivered, and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. "Legolas, it is ok."

"You have done nothing in which there is a need to punish yourself." He said, as he leaned in and cradled her hand in his lap. He was too close, and the moment was too serious.

"Legolas, seriously, this is nothing. It isn't meant to bring me pain. It doesn't even really hurt." She tried desperately to get him to understand.

"Feeling the need to hurt yourself is far from nothing." He told her.

"Oh god, look it's what people here do, it is not a punishment. It's a habit by now." She tried to explain he was overreacting.

He glanced down, and traced an invisible pattern on her wrist, she shuttered. The action had chased any argument from her mind. Amanda seized the feeling in her head to run, but all she managed was to tense her muscles. Her feet remained rooted as she willed for body to work.

He met her eyes then. "A habit you must break."

He finally let go of her hand and smiled at her. He rose, leaving the bowl on the table and walked out of the room. All she could do was sit there while she tried to calm her heart rate and breathe.

"Elves are way too intense at times." She mumbled, as she tried to shake the moment from her mind.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu -** Yeah, I figured a Prince would know about how to handle a situation. Sneaky Elf.

**Lilo – **Thanks for the cookies.

**YugiohObsessed – **I am so glad you love the story. Thank you.

**TheGoldenHairedMockingjay – **Thanks I appreciate it.

**Glory Bee - **Thanks, I am giving it my best. The world keeps intervening. It helps to have people commenting and pushing me forward.


	12. Chapter 12

******I am sorry, been a bit distracted as late. :/ I hate it when I fall off tract, oh well I will post this and get working on 13, hopefully I can have it off to my beta before tomorrow. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

**_Twas the night before Halloween and all through the house… *cough*_**

Evening had fallen, and with it the smell of tomato, garlic, and basil hovered on the air. Amanda stood at the stove, a pot that had water and oil in it had started to boil, as she poured in a box of noodles, which plopped up an errant droplet that caught her hand. She withdrew it quickly and shook her hand, the sting already easing as the water cooled.

This movement had, as usual caught the concern of Legolas. He sat upon a stool behind the counter. His head swung up at her reaction. He now eyed her hand warily. His hand, that held the brush caked in garlic butter hovered over the bread as he opened his mouth to speak.

Amanda rolled her eyes and pointed a wooden spoon in his direction. "Not a word, Legolas."

"You have injured…" He had begun, but she interrupted.

"That is a word." She told him, and turned back to stir the noodles.

"I still believe there has to be a way to accomplish this task without injuring yourself." He continued, which only triggered an annoyed sigh from her.

She turned and looked at him as she asked him sarcastically. "And wrap me in a bubble?"

He looked at her for a moment before dipping the brush in the butter again. "If need be."

"Legolas." She groaned, and ran her fingers though her hair.

_He could be so annoying._

He looked at her then, with a quick glance to her hand, and after that back at her. "Humans are fragile creatures. They fall ill quickly, and slow to heal."

"Yet the big bad cold you were afraid of ended up being a few annoying coughs an slight temperature, then it went away." She said as she poured the sauce into a glass bowl that had hamburger meat. Then she grabbed the tray of bread and put it in the oven.

"You were lucky." He pointed out, without looking up.

"I think that had nothing to do with luck, and more to do with an immune system that had dealt with that strain of virus before, it knew how to kick the cold's butt." She told him.

She tried again; he had to get over this paranoia. "I have had all my shots Legolas, I'll be ok."

He glanced up at her in shock, and looked her over as if he could see an injury. "You have been shot?"

Amanda laughed, then shook her head. "It is medicine that are injected into the blood that helps prevent specific illnesses, or lessens the threat of them becoming serious."

"Would you prevent a child from learning to walk, because you are too afraid they might fall?" She asked him as she strained the noodles and made their plates.

He looked at her, and part of her wondered if that child was her, if he just might. He seemed overly attuned to any small nuisance that cause her pain.

"That would not be beneficial to the child, though I fear, watching them injure themselves would be far beyond disturbing." He said as he maneuvered around the counter to take the ladle out of her hand.

_Lucky I already mastered walking. _

He took over, as she knew he would, and he did not let her near the stove again, but to put a plate on the counter for her to eat. She rolled her eyes and sat down. They finished rather quickly and set the dishes in the dishwasher.

Amanda sat upon the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, the remote sitting on the table.

"Let fright fest begin!" She deepened her voice followed by an evil laugh.

Legolas sat, then threw her a smug look, his eyes watching the screen. She smirked, and clicked the play button, grabbing the popcorn bowl. Which she placed in her lap and sat back, every few minutes she threw the Elf a look.

"What is the title of the first movie?" He asked her.

"Child's Play." She smirked, and returned her eyes to the screen.

She had to give the Elf credit. He didn't seem fazed at all by the images on the screen. Well, that was until Chucky came alive. It was then he threw her a look, she just smirked and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"I should have foresaw that it would be a movie about that unnatural thing." He said, as he cringed for the first time.

"Got boatloads of them." And she did. Dolls, Trilogy of Terror, Puppet Master, and Dead Silence just to name a few.

She decided to have mercy and hand the Elf a pillow to hold onto, though she just received an insulted look. She waited until the Elf was very entranced, picked up a kernel of popcorn glanced at him, then tossed it at his face. He of course, caught it and threw her an upraised eyebrow, then returned to watching the screen.

She sighed hugged her pillow tighter, and tried to watch the rest of the film. Luckily, it was an older movie so the graphics seemed to take away from the actual horror. With one movie down she got up and put in the next DVD. She held a grin, and she threw Legolas a look as he shook his head. The second movie was a bit newer, so hopefully she would finally scare him, if only a little.

The second movie turned out to be a blood bath of toys slashing people. She, however, preferred paranormal horror. The blood was more disturbing, especially when the doll was easing around a corner with the music letting you know something bad was about to happen.

Amanda leaned on her side facing the screen, and willed the person to be smart for once and run in the other direction. Just as the camera cut to the other view, she jumped, not because of the doll. There was an Elf that had leaped from his side of the couch, with grace of a cat, to her side of the couch. The popcorn bowl was pretty much intact with a few errant pieces here and there. He grabbed the bowl and set it on the table.

"Legolas..." Amanda groaned.

"You threw popcorn at me." He said in his defense.

"You caught it..." She sighed, and tried to turn and push him off, but it was pointless. "Now get off me. "

The Elf had somehow managed to wedge himself between her and the back of the couch. Then he draped an arm around her. She had obviously now become the pillow she had tried to offer him earlier.

"I am not on you." He said in a highly amused voice.

She rolled her eyes, and teased him. "Is the elven warrior afraid of the toys?"

He scooted so he could see the screen. "No, I am now comfortable, watch the movie."

She gave up trying to reason with the annoying Elf. She turned toward the screen nestled her head on a throw pillow. A few minutes later felt the slight tugging on her hair.

Amanda awoke to the strange sensation of a weight across her stomach. She was warm and engulfed in a scent that reminded her of the forest behind her house in the springtime. Her eyes flew open to assess the situation. It took a moment for her to realize she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She turned to the Elf who laid upon his side his arm still draped across her, and he had his eyes closed. She wanted to get up without waking him. She tried to sit up, but he tightened his grip and snuggled closer. She panicked. Her heart sped as she tried and failed to loosen his grip. She glanced at him in frustration only to catch a twitch in his lips.

"Legolas." She smacked his arm. This did nothing but to increase the grin on his face. "I need coffee."

He only opened an eye to look at her, then closed it.

"You will save many lives if you let me go have my coffee." She told him and he finally lifted his head to look at her.

"How is your drinking coffee going to keep people from dying?" He asked.

"Simple." She threw him an evil look. "Because I won't kill them." He laughed and finally let her go.

"I would hate to be responsible for so many deaths I could have prevented." He stood, and gave her a slight bow before entering the kitchen. She threw an evil glare his way, and rubbed her face hopping that it might help drive the sleep haze from her senses. She dropped her head in her hands as they rested upon her knees.

"Coffee, my lady." Amanda looked up and was greeted with a coffee mug within arm's reach. She took a hesitant sip and just shook her head at the ever observant elf.

"Thanks." She said as she scooted back to lean against the back of the couch. "When do you plan to put on the costume you have been so secretive about?"

"I had thought your people wear the costumes closer to nightfall." He told her as he sat beside her on the couch, and rested his chin on a bent a knee so that he could face her direction.

"Sometimes." She shrugged, though her curiosity was getting to her.

"Perhaps you should tell me what you have chosen to wear." He asked her, and truthfully. All of her ideas seemed to have no appeal to her.

She smirked and glanced at him. "Me, without coffee. What is more scarier than that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You wanted me to choose among the most extravagant costumes, but you have no desire to wear one yourself?"

"I did the dress up thing growing up. You never had Halloween before." She defended the idea that actually held more appeal.

"Then all is well. I have something in mind." He told her.

"I should be afraid now, shouldn't I?" She said warily and he just awarded her with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu - Nice catch, thanks **

**LadyDunla – **And we shall, that one I kind of have it in mind already. Though, if someone suggest something better I might be willing to change my mind. lol : )

**Glory Bee – **I am a chocoholic myself.

**Countess Vlad Dracula **– I am trying my hardest to keep Legolas believable. I always saw him as one with a sense of humor. They went on a mission that was almost certain death but still wasn't serious all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

_I have a picture of her dress on my website where I am posting this story, Check profile for link._

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

The sun began to set, as the orange and gold leaves met and twirled upon a breeze and danced across the yard. On each side of the door there sat wooden stools, and upon them were pumpkins, that flickered as the candles flame within them danced. Though for Amanda, it was not the scenery that held her attention. Not even the creepy pumpkin, a Balrog which he told her was a demon from his world, which the elf designed with painful artistic ability, leaving her own attempt depressing.

Legolas had finally revealed what he had kept secret, the costume he had spent many hours upon, and the results had left her speechless. He dressed in a forest green tunic of old, yet sewn within the fabric with a shimmering silver thread of intricate vines, which entwined upon themselves, reaching from the hem to the neck. The leggings he wore were of a dark brown, and the boots that were upon his feet were a deeper brown, built of suede or some material in likeness.

To complete the effect, Legolas brought his hand to his chest and gave a slight bow, with a solemn look upon his face. "Good evening, my lady. On a night such as this, I ask for you to accompany me, in honor of your people's tradition of mischief and horror, to guide me this night, so that I may join in your customs, and with a vision such as yourself, I am sure to win favor, and be rewarded with a vast amount of treats, as is customary this night."

Though once he straightened, there grew a smirk, and with it, the ever condemning dimple. "I have rendered you speechless yet again, I am afraid. I must admit it does bring my heart great joy that a maiden such as yourself, should look upon me and award me with such favor. Though I do find distress when you don't breathe so, I do understand this is to be looked upon as a sign that I have moved you beyond words. I do find it a great honor that you find me most distracting."

Her jaw dropped, and the elf appeared quite pleased with himself.

"Legolas!" She growled, piecing him with a glare, as she took a step forward, he stepped back.

"Oh good, you are breathing again. I was becoming quite concerned for your welfare." He didn't look concerned, in fact he looked as he was doing his best not to laugh.

He backed away slowly as he continued. "You appear most distressed, perhaps…"

She lunged at him.

Legolas was prepared for her attack, if you can call it that. He caught her mid-air, though Amanda did not let that stop her, she got in a few hits. Instead of trying to take hold of her arms, he pulled her to his chest, and locked her in place.

With one arm wrapped around her waist, she hovered off the ground. Legolas reached up his other hand and pulled her head into his chest, combing his fingers through her hair as if she wasn't trying to struggle away from him. It was utterly useless, her struggles had no more effect than a toddler trying to escape an adult.

"There is no need for such distress little one." He rested his chin atop her head and he gently swayed from side to side.

"Let. Me. Go." She ground out each word in a clipped voice, thought the elf made no move to free her.

"Nay, I think I will not." He replied softly into her hair, then walked into the house. He did not stop until they reached the couch, and he pulled her down with him, cradling her on his lap, whispering words to her in a melodic language.

"Why must you be so annoying?" She pushed at his chest, but again it was fruitless. He tightened his arm, though his iron grip on her was unyielding, it wasn't so tight as to bring her pain.

Legolas brought his lips to her ear, his breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered quietly to her. "Your anger is misguided, I meant no harm in my words, nor in my actions. I have grown to care for you my little one, and I do most enjoy our banter. Never must you think otherwise."

_This is madness!_

Amanda pushed harder on his chest, she tried not to hurt him at first, but he had to let go. "Can I get up now?"

He loosened his grip so she could look at him as he spoke. "Not until you cease your struggles, I do not care for harm to befall you."

"You are afraid I am going to hit you again." She accused him and shot him a disbelieving glare.

Legolas sighed, and glanced up at the ceiling before returning her gaze as he told her calmly. "I do not fear pain nor death, what I do fear is that you might injure yourself in the process."

_Wait... What? _

She shook her head, and then looked at him. "Let me get this straight. It is perfectly fine for me to clobber you, but God forbid if I so much as get a scratch?"

He smiled at her softly. "I am most glad you understand, you are far too fragile, and I will go to great lengths to prevent you from befalling harm."

She rubbed her face in frustration then looked at him as she tried to reason with the insane logic. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, he the rested his forehead on hers. "Do not fight what is, you should understand that what you may find it most frustrating, is truly for the best."

He leaned back and lifted her chin with his hand, his thumb smoothed the edge of her chin as he looked at her deeply. "Now calm yourself, so we may go upstairs and prepare for this night. I am sure it will prove to be quite enjoyable, and you have yet to even look upon the costume I have fashioned for you."

Amanda closed her eyes to block out his intense gaze and let out a long sigh, before looking at him again. "What are you supposed to be?"

She couldn't help the smirk that appeared as she spoke her next words. "So you did you opt for Robin Hood, so you could _appease _that woman we met at Wal-Mart, and you can win her heart?"

He shuttered in disgust, finally releasing her, she took the opportunity to climb off his lap, and stood beside the couch as he spoke. "That is a most horrid thought. I do pray that the Valar be kind, and we do not have to endure her presence this night."

"Though in an answer your other question. It feels as if I dress up as one I am not every day. So today, I choose to be myself." He told her.

"It does look awesome. What kind of thread is that?" Then Amanda stepped closer to examine it. The thread seemed to change hue as she approached. There was a strap that obstructed her view, and she followed it and her eyes widened. "Those are not real arrows I hope."

He pulled a feathered shaft and held it out to her. "They have yet to be fitted with arrowheads. Now it is your turn."

"Did you use the cool-looking thread?" She asked him.

He smiled, and waited for her to ascend the steps first. "I crafted it with a great amount of the _cool _thread."

He pulled a hanger out of the closet. The floor-length dress had a sleeveless shimmering white bodice, which had stitching of green leaves and white flowers, which hung the full length of the back of the dress. The skirt draped out in green satin covered in a sheer green, under was a peek of a white skirt.

"It's a dress." Amanda pointed out.

"Elleths wear dresses." He stated, then turned to look at her. "I thought the coloring would suit you. You do not care for it?"

She felt guilty. He obviously worked hard on this. It was very beautiful, she just didn't like the way dresses restricted her movement. Furthermore, they were inclined to make falling a more frequent problem as the skirt tended to find their way under her shoes. "No. no. it's not that. It is beautiful Legolas. Thank you."

"You will wear it then?" He asked her again, and she was feeling really bad now.

"Yes, I'll wear it. I am just not that fond of dresses." She bit her lip and realized that wasn't enough. "It is very lovely, and I would be honored."

He then pulled out a long velvet green cape and draped it over her, fastening the food at her neck. "It will prove to be quite chilly otherwise."

They parked the car on a street that was not a long way from a neighborhood that was known for prime trick or treating. The creepy decorations covered lawns as far as the eye could see. There were children that walked along the dark pavement, with plastic pumpkins and bags that strained under the weight of the treats as the crisp night air enveloped them.

The evening light had faded, and with it came an eeriness to the scene before them as they walked down the sidewalk. There were the sounds of ghost moaning, and witches laughing in high-pitched voices that carried out from the houses. People paused in their wake to get a better look at Legolas' costume.

Behind them were hurried steps as a group of costume clad people approached. Legolas tensed at the sound, and turned while he placed himself between Amanda and the perceived threat.

"What did you use to make your ears look like that? Can I feel them?" A guy in a goblin mask asked Legolas.

He gave them a slight bow and then told them. "Forgive me, but my secrets are my own."

"Awww man, come on. Those are so _real _looking." A guy with a huge glob of fake blood on the front of his shirt complained.

Then to the side a woman dressed in a scant cat costume shimmied up to him, flashed a winked smile with a wink. "I'll share a few secrets with you."

Legolas smiled reached around and grabbed Amanda's hand. In one quick turn he tugged her in the opposite direction of the group of spectators who were forming. This did not deter them, as a few more joined in to examine the poor elf, the chaos was beginning to escalate.

He pulled her in front of him, and leaned down to whisper as they continued to close in. "Is there anything that will make them disperse and yield their incessant questions?"

She smirked evilly she tugged her hand free. "Just repeat what I say, and they will run."

Legolas raised his eyebrow, but he followed her lead. He turned toward the group, he repeated what she whispered behind him. "That is quite a blood stain on your shirt. What would you say if I told you I know about a product that will remove that stain and that is friendly to the environment?"

There seemed to be a sudden universal pause, and the group that formed around them started to back away and thin. Though a few stayed, so he continued with the next line she fed him. "I would like to introduce you to a line of cleaning products from Legacy of Clean_." _

"Sorry man, not interested." A man said as the last of the group walked off.

He turned and looked at her oddly. "I cannot fathom how that worked."

"It's a company that sells products, though people seem to run the other way when they hear it coming." She shrugged as they walked a few blocks.

"It there a problem with its goods?" He asked her.

"Nope, actually it's very good and comes in concentrate. The problem is people in the past who sold the product went overboard with their excitement." She paused and looked at a rather creepy house that had gone to the extreme with decorations.

"Oh look! It's a haunted house." She pointed to a sign that had fake cobwebs, and dangling spiders.

They entered the dark house that was filled with dense fog. The sounds of chains rattled, followed by a rather loud knocking sound. The floorboards squeaked under the weight of footsteps. Screams could be heard from the rooms around them.

Legolas tensed and snaked an arm around her, he pulled her close just as someone leaped out of the shadows to scare them.

"Are you going to inform the mortals that their pathetic attempts to frighten you are futile?" Amanda whispered under her breath, though she knew he would hear her. She could feel him shake with silent laughter as he released her so that they could move further into the house.

Amanda lifted her skirt as she tried to step around the green globs on the floor. She felt hands around her waist as she was lifted and placed out of the range of the mess. They walked further in, and some dirt on the floor shot up into the air as a hand reached out of what looked to be a grave. Not even seconds later a shriek filled the room as someone had jumped back and slid on the goo knocking two other people down. They made their way through the outer door, which led into the backyard behind the house and followed a path though the gate.

"I was more freighted of them ruining your dress, then their weak attempts to scare me." He stated and she just threw him an evil look as she shook her head and tried to calm her heart.

She said in an annoyed voice, "Not all of us can hear well enough to let us know there is someone hiding."

They walked through the gate, and it triggered a motion sensor voice that threatened. "We will be watching." The sound caused the elf to jump and spin towards the sound. It was her turn to laugh at him, because she had seen one like it in the store a few years back.

"You were saying?" She said in a smug voice, and he just shook his head.

Three skeletons ran passed them followed by the bellowing voice of a man. "I will find out who you are, and you will pay for this!"

"I wonder what has transpired." He said as he looked at her then towards the voice. "It seems apparent there is much toilet paper hanging from the limbs of trees in his yard."

"The usual teen Halloween mischief, they will egg a house or toilet paper a yard. On the other hand, it could be much worse." She said as he tilted his head and glanced back into the night.

They walked back to the car slowly Legolas scanned the many people around them in the various costumes. "If ever I return home I think I might still keep this holiday."

"You love this holiday, do you not?" He asked as they turned the corner.

"I love Halloween, but Christmas trumps it in my book. I like the lights, the smells, and the bright wrapping paper. You should like it, there are elves involved." She said, but she turned because her friend had stopped walking.

"Someone has found it necessary to smash eggs on your car." He said and Amanda groaned as they approached, and she surveyed the damage.

"I will be able to see out the windows to drive, though I will have to spray this down soon, things can get bad." She said as they got into the car and drove home.

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have been forging ahead, time to keep my beta The Wolf and The Rose busy again. I have finally completed everything that was once written before, and now working on previously unread scenes. Mwhahahaha

So should I drop hints to my readers? Or…Hmmm. Maybe. I have the outline of how this story is going, though I do accept suggestions for scenes, and ideas. Chapter 14 is in at the beta, so anything still in my waiting on beta folder is fair game for edits, if I really like the idea and it is already posted to my site I might change it also.

That being said, I do always love hearing from you, all of you have been supportive and encouraging. It helps me through the more difficult parts and keeps me writing. I am currently writing Chapter 19.

Question to my readers: Would anyone be interested in me creating a forum or Facebook page or whatnot for this story? I already admitted I plan a sequel, and I was just interested if anyone would like to be a sounding board for future ideas, picture hunting for my website post…. Etc

I love you all, and you have been a great inspiration,

Luna Nightwyn

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Raider-K **– Thanks for your kind words.

**Madame Noize - **Thanks! I am honored that you love my story, I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations.

**vanialex** - Mwhahaha

**peevesisawesome -** Glad to hear.

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu** - Thanks for catching it (::) You deserve a cookie.

**watergoddesskasey **– _Thanks._

**YugiohObsessed – **_I want to thank you for your continued comments._

**Glory Bee – **_I know that is what they would say but I wonder if faced with it in real life would they not hesitate?_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

The room was dim, as if cast in a faded light, Amanda struggled to walk, but each step was more difficult than the last. She looked at her legs that were covered in a green goo that had latched onto her legs, it stretched as she pulled her leg up for the next step. Her heart felt as if it was beating its way out of her chest, the air felt heavy as she sucked it in, struggling to lift her leg out of the goo, though more attached itself, pulling her deeper into the pool that she sunk into

As she struggled under the increasing weight, then the room shook violently. There was a loud cracking sound and a hole had opened up, and the slimy substance began slipping into the hole in the floor. The goo would not relinquish her, anddragging her along with it. She struggled harder as she neared the rim, she felt the floor disappear beneath her, and she jerked her legs.

She laid there with her pulse racing. The dream had frightened her. She ran a trembling hand threw her hair and sat up. Then closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and settled herself only a moment before she threw her blanket off and got up. Perhaps some water and a few minutes of reality would ease the craziness of the dream. The kitchen was lit only by the light above the stove.

She grabbed a glass, filled it, and took a few sips before setting it on the counter. The hum of the refrigerator seemed to betray the quiet in the house. She wondered if her friend was actually sleeping. On the other hand, had he snuck off again? She turned the corner, walked through the living room door, and froze.

He stood there with his head bent with eyes closed and his palm outstretched against the cool glass. The moon shone through, bathing him in an iridescent otherworldly glow.

"Legolas?" Amanda breathed, afraid to disrupt him, but at the same time she knew he had already heard her footsteps.

"The stars here are foreign to me. I gaze upon them each night in frustration to find a constellation I can name. And each night I cannot." He turned and looked at her. "My heart longs to be among my people."

Amanda bit her lip, she could feel the sorrow that emanated from him as he met her eyes, though that did not stop the pain that tore through her. He looked down and played with the seam of his shirt picking at it, a moment passed as she stood there unsure what to say. "It is not that I am weary of your company. You must never think that."

Amanda took a few steps into the room then paused. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she hated to see him hurting like this, though she didn't know how to offer him comfort. She swallowed a lump in her throat, she would be there for him. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and pushed away the feeling.

He needed a friend, not some hormonal guilt trip, she could do that, though she doubted the usual human comfort of a hug would be appropriate, she didn't want to overstep some invisible boundary. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I know. You miss home, its normal."

However, when she opened her eyes, he was standing inches from her, looking down at her hesitating only a moment before pulling her into an embrace.

"I would not find it imposing in any way if I were to find a way home, and you were to follow." He whispered into her hair, then pulled away to look into her eyes. "I come here in hopes of nothing more than escape, but I have found a dear friend, and one I rather not part with until I have no other choice."

His words were like a balm on the pain she had buried, but right now she knew she had to be the strong one. She answered trying to lighten the mood. "I'll have to bring lots of Raid if I visit your place."

She was rewarded by a smile and a chuckle, as the elf shook his head. "Even in times when I distress greatly, you seek me out and lift my heart. I am most grateful Eru set you in my path. I know not how I would have endured this strange world without you."

It was all she could do to not blush at his words. Though for once the elf seemed lost in memories. He turned and walked to glance out the window.

"My home was once a place of great beauty, in the time before the darkness fell upon the forest of my home. Then great spiders roamed the shadows. Sauron slept for many years, but he had awoken to the call of the ring. Not long ago an old friend traveled to my lands to place the Gollum creature in the care of my people." Legolas closed his eyes as if he called the images from the past to mind.

"My father had sent me to speak to the creature that morning. It had been in the hands of Sauron, and we wanted to learn all that he knew. On my path, we encountered a group of orcs, vile beings that seek to destroy and serve the dark master. They came upon us in great number and slaughtered those who traveled with me." The anguish in his voice at the memory tore at her. "I knew them since I was but a small elfling."

"They spared me for no more than a hostage in hopes to trade me for the creature. That is why I was sent here. My father would stop at nothing to have me returned to him. He would order his entire kingdom to march on Mordor to have me safe again." The agony thick in his voice as he hung his head in the darkness.

"Here I am but out of reach, even from the great power of the Elves. My father cannot aid me here. I have only myself to call upon to find a way back." His voice fell into a whisper laced with torment and pain.

She did not want to see him go. However, she could not be selfish and expect him to stay. Something had to be done. "Well we need to find out how to get you back."

He closed his eyes, and the frustration was clear in his voice. "Elssandra has learned to sense my presence when I am near. She will be ready."

It was then she began to realize what had to be done. "But she can't when I am around."

He shook his head then looked at her. "I will not endanger your life in such a way. Elssandra is merciless. You cannot defend yourself."

She shrugged and realized that this was the right thing to do. "I can learn to defend myself."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You fall ill at the sight of blood."

"Yeah. That is a problem." She muttered, then she bit her lip and contemplated it for a moment. She would have to learn to get past that, Rome was not built in a day. "I will sign up for some martial arts class, and maybe I can learn some mad ninja skills."

He threw her a bewildered look. "Mad ninja skills?"

"Hand to hand combat training. Though I doubt I will ever be Jacki Chan." She told him then continued. "For now, perhaps I can just sign up for Taekwondo or something."

"The idea intrigues me. I would like to see these _mad_ _ninja skills." _He replied.

"I will do whatever I can to help." Then an idea struck her. "Until I can defend myself perhaps I can go with you, and we can stakeout her house. We can get some cameras and take pictures see we can plan and know what all we are up against."

"Perhaps that is acceptable, only to observe, I will not have you anywhere near her, nor her minions." Legolas said, finally relenting.

Amanda exhaled deeply, she knew he could be one of the most stubborn people she knew. "You may yet regret suggesting this, for I will take over your training, if these ninja skills suits, I will add to them, if not, I will train you myself."

Though she had woken up, her body seemed to want nothing more than sleep. Though she knew he needed a friend, and she had had been fighting a losing battle with her drowsiness. She walked over to the window and looked up at him. "Feeling better?"

"I am somewhat, though you should go back to sleep, I can see the weariness in your eyes." He told her.

"You are going to be ok alone?" she asked him.

"I have been alone for many ages." He said and turned to sit on the windowsill and gaze out at the night sky.

Amanda went to her room, grabbed her blanket and a pillow and let them drag behind her as she threw her pillow on the edge of the arm of the couch, wrapped herself in her blanket after that, she fell onto the couch.

"Well you are not alone now." She told him in a muffled voice, through her pillow.

He had come closer, though she did not hear a sound, she could feel him as he bent by the couch. "You should return to your bed. It is enough that you offered me comfort in my distress. "

She lifted her head and placed her elbow on her pillow. She turned onto her side to face him then pointed to her pillow. "Bed is where the purple micro fiber pillow is."

He raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward to fall face first in said pillow.

"You cannot stay awake. I hear the weariness in your voice." He told her as if to argue the idea.

"Shhh, I am already asleep." She told him.

She felt his weight against the cushions as he sat on the floor with his back to the couch. He leaned his head on the cushion and stared up at the ceiling. "But yet you still speak."

She smiled into her pillow. "Yeah. I am awesome like that.

She felt a slight movement on the cushion as he turned his head. "What had caused you to awaken?"

"I had a messed up and twisted dream involving green goo. No monsters, goblins, or ghost, it is the green slime that haunts me." She shook her head at the thought, then she wondered. "Do Elves have nightmares?"

"It is most unusual to have frightful dreams." He told her.

"Watch the Teletubies. They will induce all sorts of frightful dreams." She said as her battle with her drowsiness had ended.

There was a slight feather like flutter across her hair. Amanda buried her head into her pillow only to realize there was an arm there. She had a vague recollection of her blanket being tugged during the night, but that was all. Legolas was there, wide awake and laying on the outside of the couch. This was now the second time she woken up in his arms.

"Your sleep was disturbed. I presume your dreams again plagued you." He said, though he did not stop playing with her hair.

"I don't remember." She said as she lifted her head and ran her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the sleepiness. She looked at him only after she was sure she wasn't blushing.

He looked her in the eyes and his lips twitched as he spoke. "You appeared to struggle against some unknown foe. I laid beside you for a time until you stilled. Though when I tried to get up you clung to me and refused to allow me."

_Oh great he is in one of those moods_!

Amanda blushed. "I did not."

He bit his lip as the smirk grew. "Aye you did. You were quite insistent."

"Lies!" She refused to believe it.

"I did not mind. I found it quite amusing." He told her his eye twinkled as he continued to torment her.

"I am sure you did." She groaned. He obviously did not intend to let this drop. Therefore, she attempted a subject change. "I need coffee."

"Will you permit me to get up now?" He teased her again.

Amanda let out a long sigh. She hoped if she played along, that he would let it go. "Yes, you are dismissed."

"Or perhaps it is I that will not permit you to leave." He said, and her breath caught, and a feeling shot through her, and she tensed at his words.

It took her a moment, as if her thoughts were shards of glass that had spread across the floor. However, she somehow managed to speak. "You know bad things happen when I do not have coffee."

He looked at her a moment before he placed a light kiss on her forehead and grinned as she closed her eyes and blushed yet again. She felt him get up as he told her. "I will have the coffee ready soon."

She looked at him and shook her head as he left the room. She sat there trying to pull her head together.

* * *

**Check out the Facebook Page FB/lgfanfic (link in my profile.)**

**For story updates, an album or two dedicated to our favorite Mirkwood Prince. And if you are really good and like the page I will post some rather drool worthy pictures I have located. If you find any just post them to the facebook page. Mwhahahha**

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu - **Yes a facebook page is a bit different, but how else can I collect all those muse inspiring Legolas pics and share them with you?

**Petaldawn** – I deeply thank you for your kind words. And I did create an FB Page.

**Gypsophila paniculata** - Sorry to hear that, on a good note, when you get back you will have a bunch to read. Hope to see you again soon.

**EurydiceKitty** - Don't worry the post are coming, I have written quite a few, they just need to be edited and sent to beta.

**Meganxx** – I picture Legolas that way, I think all elves have a sense of humor, I mean what's the point of immortality if you are just going to be brooding and not enjoy it?

**vanialex** – Aww shucks *blush* Just keep remembering that later when conflict has to arise.

**ObsessedwReading** – Welcome back! Thanks!

**watergoddesskasey****–**Thank you. :)

**Glory Bee –**You get a gold of Clean is actually a line of products from them. It began with L.O.C. the multipurpose cleaner.

**Epicjellyfish**- I am sorry that you found offence to the blond reference. It was not my intention to imply anything derogatory about people with blond hair. Just that Amanda's Uncle is a creep who prefers woman with that hair coloring. Though it doesn't matter to him if it is natural or not.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

* * *

Amanda rolled over and moaned. Every muscle she had ached. Moreover, quite a few muscles she didn't know she had, hurt too, and there was an annoying elf tugging on her blanket.

"Go away." She moaned.

She felt a dip in the bed as he sat down, she responded by pulling the blankets over her head. He tugged them back and then told her pointedly. "It is time to get up."

"No it's not." She argued.

The bed shifted as he got up and left, she smiled at her small victory. She rolled over and snuggled in her pillow enjoying the peace, she drifted off a bit when her blanket was yanked completely off her.

"Ack! Stop! Put me down now!" She screamed.

Legolas lifted her up in one swift movement and she flailed at him, trying to get him to put her down. He finally relented, bending inches over something and releasing her, into a tub filled with cold bathwater.

"Legolas." She shrieked.

"I do believe you are awake now." He grinned.

Water streamed down her hair, her clothes clung to her as she tried to get out of the tub. "I am going to kill you!"

"You will have to catch me first!" He said, as he backed away from her laughing.

Amanda climbed out of the tub, and looked around, he had darted of to where she did not know. She slammed the door and stripped off the wet clothing as she turned on the shower for warmth.

The past couple of weeks had been madness, Legolas had put her on a strict training schedule. Every morning began with a run. Three times a week they attended Taekwondo. On days there was no class, he thought it would be fun to teacher her to use a bow.

Today though, she needed a break. She stood under the shower letting the heat soak into her body. The cramps in her abdomen told her two things, she was going to need chocolate and a trip to the store. Luckily, today she didn't have the official class at the studio that they signed up for. Though she was sure that somewhere along the way he had taken revenge at her childish antics.

The florescent bulbs above them flickered in the large room with mats on the floor. Amanda leaned against a counter reading the forms that had to be filled out before taking the introductory class. Legolas watched the advance class sparring with interest.

"Do you have any heart conditions in your family? Diabetes?" She asked as she checked off the form.

He leaned over and looked at the sheet. "Elves do not suffer from diseases."

He grabbed the second form and began filling it out in elegant writing script. The perfection of his handwriting annoyed her, she didn't know why but it did. So she decided to give in to the petty side of her, and tugged on the corner as wrote.

"Would you prefer to fill out these questions?" He asked.

"No." She said, though soon as his pen touched the paper, she tugged on the corner yet again.

He turned and raised an eyebrow in accusation, and she lost the battle with her smirk. She attempted to hide it, and go for a more innocent look on her face. "What?"

He smiled, shook his head and then just let the pen hover above the paper. He then threw her a glance and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She said as she laughed.

He sighed and began again, with an occasional glance in her direction. Though she had gotten bored and sat down, waiting for him to finish. Without her interrupting, he had been able to finish quickly and was able to get the schedule for their classes.

Of course he became the teacher's pet quickly, a real 'natural'. The ever annoying elf had already moved up two belts and was leaving her behind. The runs, she hated them. When they were finished, she was a crumpled mess ready to fall out on the floor. Legolas on the other hand, did not even break a sweat. She did feel she was making progress with the bow, she had mastered shooting the arrow in the general direction of the target, and by general direction, that meant the arrow no longer flung out from the bow and landed behind her.

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Legolas was holding out a cup of coffee like that would prevent his death. She just glared at him and sat down.

He sat down at the table and looked at her. "You are in an ill mood."

She looked at him over the rim of her coffee. He had no idea.

He quietly studied her while she wondered if elves knew about the dangerous effects of PMS.

"I apologize for depositing you into the tub as a means to wake you. I did not realize it would upset you so." He stated in quiet voice but all he received was a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps you would so choose to spend your day differently today?" He tried again but by now, she was feeling a bit guilty. It wasn't his fault her hormones were driving her nuts.

"It's ok Legolas." She sighed and waved the thought out of the air. She began to absently fiddle with the edges of the tablecloth, and closed her eyes wishing she was feeling less annoyed. This was worse that it had been in a long while.

He continued to study her, this too unfortunately got on her nerves, so she decided maybe it was time to put a little distance between her moodiness and the potential victim. He didn't really deserve her anger.

"I am going to go to the store." She decided aloud then glanced up at him.

"I will not be accompanying you I presume." He said, as if he could read her thoughts.

She got up, and walked across the kitchen to get her keys. "Not this time."

"If there is any way I can earn your forgiveness." He began, and she looked at him, she was feeling really bad now. This really had more to do with her annoying cycle than anything he did.

"It's not you, it's me. I am just moody. It will pass." She tried to get him to understand, though she really didn't want to explain it. Moreover she didn't have the patience at the moment; she left the poor elf standing there bewildered, as she left for the store.

Amanda returned home, she had hoped the ice cream and brownies would ease whatever occurred earlier between them. As she pulled into the driveway she saw Legolas leaning against one of the poles, and he fortunately no longer looked upset.

"Look I am sorry." She began as she got out of the car, but he cut her off.

"There is nothing to forgive." He stated, as he walked toward the car to help bring in what she had bought.

There was a junk food lover's dream buffet laid out on the counter. There was ice cream, with various toppings, chips, pretzels, brownies to name a few.

Legolas looked at what was at the counter then looked at her. "I hope you do not have plans to eat this."

She gave him an odd look then said. "Yes, but don't worry I will share."

"You should not eat these things while you are on your luteal phase of your cycle." He stated and she just froze.

"My cycle?" She said hoping to God she that heard him wrong, she didn't know what luteal meant, but cycle was enough to feel her cheeks turn red.

"You said it was you not me that made you act in an ill manner. So I researched what could possibly cause you to act abnormally." He told her, and it took her a moment before she could respond.

Amanda had to physically shake her head, this was too much. "Oh we are_ so _not going to talk about this…"

The elf continued as if he was just observing her in a safe manner, rather than dealing with a half mad woman who was PMSing. "Or have you reached the luteolysis phase? Though I do not think it is as of yet or you would be less moody because…"

She interrupted him. "Can we just pretend that you _don't_ know this?"

_Did anything normal bother him at all? Most guys I know would run screaming from the subject, but oh no, not the Elf! He went and studied the whole frikken thing._

Legolas looked at her and sighed. "I do not understand your distress at something common and natural. Though I will relent, I wish you would have just told me, and then I would have understood your ill mood this morning, and had made appropriate changes to our schedule. I will keep it in mind for the future."

Amanda closed her eyes and shook her head. She went to the freezer and took out a half gallon of turtle tracks, ripped off the lid, yanked open the flatware drawer, and stuck a spoon in it. Then she turned to face him and looked at him as if daring him to cross her.

"There will be hell to pay if you come between me and the chocolate." Then she left to go up to her room.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu** - Thanks, I just got it started, but I have uploaded some Legolas pictures, and have ben posting about whats going on with the story. I figure people spend more time on FB than ff …. Well some people do. :)

**vanialex **- He is a sweet Elf, when he isn't annoying the hell out of her.

**EurydiceKitty** - I have seen modern day Legolas stories, some good, some bad, some... *shivers*. So that is not an original concept, so sure, and after seeing 100's of "He came through the TV/Book" versions, I wanted something else, I am glad I inspired you. :)

**Glory Bee – **I am trying it seems writers block had snagged me for a bit.

** – **Thanks Sweetie :)

**Shadow-Heart-of-Death – **Wow, no really wow. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.

**Guest – **Thanks and we will see.

* * *

Beta: The Wolf and The Rose - An Awesome person who is helping me get this story out to you.


	16. Chapter 16

I was going to wait until I shipped Chapter 20 to my beta before looking at what edits were needed to be done before posting this chapter, though after **Lady Foxen's** review I decided to switch over and run through it just for that awesome review.

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

The afternoon sun had settled on the horizon. There was a frigid chill in the air that surrounded her, and the cold bit into her skin as she drew the arrow across the bow. The weeks had been brutal, though eventually her body adapted to the new strain.

The leaves rustled in the breeze, the only sound other than the lapping of water caused by the deer who had its head bent into the stream.

Amanda closed her eyes she tried to ease the tremble in her hands at the thought of taking its life. She could not release the arrow, the animal was a thing of beauty. She did not want to take it away from its family, to end its existence and have its blood literally on her hands.

"You must do this." Came a soft voice beside her, though she was so lost in her thoughts she jumped and the arrow shot through the air and hit the target.

She whipped her head around as guilt suffocated her as the animal lay still, blood oozing from the wound unto the ground. She dropped the bow, and leaned against a tree while she tried to wipe the image out of her head that now haunted her.

"I can't do this." She whispered almost hysterical.

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "You can, and you will. Open your eyes. This animal gave its life so that we can eat tonight. Give it the honor it deserves."

She shook her head, this felt wrong. "We could have just had the hamburgers."

He sighed and shook his head, then the elf asked. "Did an animal not have to die for that as well?"

She still refused to look at the deer while she tried to argue her way out of it. "Salad, I can handle the death of vegetables."

She nodded. "Maybe I'll just become a vegetarian."

Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the deer. She knew this was his way of having her face her fear of blood, but it was really feeling overwhelming. She stumbled after him, looking at the ground.

He knelt beside it, and looked up at her. "You did well, it did not suffer."

She didn't really know if this made her feel better or worse, if it was suffering then it was alive and they could save it. Now there was no hope for that.

He tugged on her hand that he was still holding. "You must remove the arrow. Otherwise it might tear the wound further."

She glanced at it, but she did not take one step closer. She knew she could not hurt it, but she was still afraid, it stared at her in accusation, and she had to look away.

He then tugged on her arm hard enough for her to stumble, but he caught her and settled her down in front of him as he wrapped his arm around her so she could not get up and run. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand out to touch the dead flesh. Amanda struggled to keep her hand away, but he did not let go.

The contact made her nauseous. The smell of blood, and of death, turned her stomach. She closed her eyes but it did not help. She felt sorry for the poor deer, her eyes stung and she bit her lip.

_I am not going to cry. _

"Even I feel the sorrow for the life it gave for us. But you must not let it overcome you." He whispered to her, and she glanced at the deer again.

Amanda took a deep breath and tried to still her trembling hand. Behind her, he sat patiently, slowly caressing small interwoven circles on her arm. The action was almost hypnotic as it broke her focus from the deer.

She reached for the arrow and tugged, and after a moment it gave. She dropped it and looked down, trying to settle her stomach as it threatened upheaval. Legolas pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her. "You have done well"

The car ride back was in silence, or it was until Amanda broke the silence. She ran her hands over her face the heat from the car did not make it to her bones. They still felt as if laced with ice. "I need coffee…"

They pulled into a nice little shop that sold coffee and bakery items. The aroma was mouthwatering, and as she walked into the warm scented atmosphere and took a deep breath. Apparently, a lot of other people needed coffee at that moment too. They walked up to the counter, she ordered several different things so that the elf could try them, and hopefully it would take longer before getting back to the deer. She didn't think she could stomach anything but the coffee.

"Go find us a table while I wait for this." She told him, he momentarily hesitated, but then scanned the room and pointed before going off to secure them a seat.

When she approached the table, she noticed a woman at an adjacent table had struck up a conversation with her friend. This made her momentarily hesitate which seemed to catch the ever observant Elf's attention. He thanked the woman and then approached Amanda.

"Sit down, Melannen." Legolas said as he grabbed the tray of food from her hands and set it on the table.

"Mel – a what?" She said, totally confused at what he was saying.

"Melannen, I do believe it to be your name in my tongue." He responded with a grin.

She looked at him; he was obviously up to something. The Elf seemed to have a mischievous nature. "What does it mean? One who has a weak stomach?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I was referring to your actual name. "

Her breath caught and she stilled then shook her head, he was teasing her and she hoped that he would reach the punch line soon. "I see, and where did this sudden inspiration come from?"

"The lady at the table next to us let me have this book." He lifted a book up that was titled _Baby Name Meanings._

It was worse than she thought. "Oh hell no you didn't.."

Legolas smirked, "You are aware of the origin of your name then, I presume."

"Legolas…" she said in a warning, but his grin only grew.

"I know where you sleep..." Legolas looked at her oddly so she explained. "It's a threat, just go with it."

He laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**Check out the Facebook Page FB/lgfanfic (link in my profile.)**

**For story updates, an album or two dedicated to our favorite Mirkwood Prince. And if you are really good and like the page I will post some rather drool worthy pictures I have located. If you find any just post them to the facebook page. Mwhahahha**

* * *

**Lady Foxen - **I am extremely flattered and grateful for your review, so here is chapter 16.

**Glory Bee** – Sorry *hides* at least in this one she only drank coffee.

**WestAnimeBrigade – **Thanks I will try but my brain keeps getting sidetracked and life keeps interrupting. Plus another story I started writing is starting to rear its head again.

**Watergoddesskasey** – Thank you.

**LOTR Geek – **Thanks for the cookie, I needed it. As for the parental controls. I doubt she was thinking of blocking Wikipedia at the time. Lmao

**Guest** – Yeah, I had to consider he is a prince. Therefore, dealing with people is something he was brought up doing. Probably even had to venture into human towns for trade agreements. And thank you very much.

**Maria – **As for the cycle, I wondered why it would embarrass him. Elves strike me as ones who embrace nature and all that is natural. Glad you are back. :)

**Middnight Rose** – Thanks, and yeah dolls had to be the dolls… lol


	17. Chapter 17

**And now the rewrites are complete. And a bit has beed added to this chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

The rain came down harder, and the wind picked up speed, as the storm showed its anger, though Legolas did not move from his post. He sat there in the limbs of a tree in the early morning hours, the sun had yet to ascend into the sky, yet he waited, and he watched. He felt at odds here, this world was never quiet, and there was always a faint buzz in the background, or traffic making way. Even in the dead of night the world did not rest.

He watched the house across the meadow, the voices, even at this distance were clear to him. This was the third day he came and hoped that some loose tongue would offer up something vital. As of yet, nothing has been yielded.

Elssandra seemed to guard her secrets well, usually one could learn a great deal on the wind from the servants who spoke idly. He hungered for more than a mere glance inside the house, to know what it held, but these cameras, and other devices that she used to guard her house rendered him with no more ability to sneak in than the average mortal.

He was frustrated at his inability to bypass the ever on guard devices of this world. He longed for his simpler home. He had hoped that the coming storms would knock out the power long enough for him to infiltrate the house.

He would not have dared to come so close, but recent whisperings had alerted him to an impending trip she had been planning. Through the ages she had placed artifacts through this world to keep them safe, and in order to keep them out of the hands of anyone who ventured from Middle Earth for them.

Something had happened though, and she seemed to be locating the old pieces and bringing them together. What her plan was, he did not know but there was a quiet excitement in the air.

"Does she really believe she is from another world?" Came a voice on the wind, it was only a whisper, but he heard it from the dark corners of the plantation.

"I admit, I thought she was a bit off her rocker at first. Then I saw her pull that creature through the portal. It was freaky." A deeper voice answered.

Legolas tensed at the sound of an incoming car, but he dared not to move. He knew the loose lips were on the verge of giving him something. The car pulled along the driveway, the tires crunching the gravel beneath it, as it pulled up to the house. Men exited the car and began unloading the car, after a moment he relaxed, noting Elssandra was not among the passengers. Legolas jumped down as the gate closed and climbed a tree for a closer look.

Lightning flashed across the sky as the men carried something wrapped in plastic in the house and shut the door. The rain came down harder as he risked closer to the house. It might prove to mask his movements, as the rain was lashing out with more fury, the lights flickered and he took his chance.

He scaled the sides of the house, and risked glances into the windows as he mentally began mapping out the house. He slipped into a door around back, the storm kept interfering with the electricity. He snuck through the house quietly, the men walked so heavily he had no problem avoiding them. He continued his search as the lights flickered and went out. The men apparently had evasive maneuvers to follow and all at once headed for the outside of the house. They lined up along the wraparound porch straining to see out in the distance. It never occurred to them he was already in the house. He quickened his search, the distraction removed the obstacles from his path. He then came upon a room that was bathed in an eerie silver glow. In the middle sat a fountain, one that resembled the one he heard of that sat in Lothlórien, the mirror of Galadriel.

Had Elssandra the power to know the future? Though that could not be, otherwise he would of long ago been recaptured. He took a step closer, there was a faint ripple in the water and a vague transparent like image that floated on the there. He recognized the outlying lands of Imladris at once, he reached out his hand and trailed a finger faintly on the surface, a weak light coiled out as if a wisp of smoke and entwined around his arm. He felt a familiar pain in his stomach, though it was only slight. Legolas' eyes widened as he realized that this was what he felt before being pulled through to this world. Standing before him was the way home. His eye scanned the ceramic carvings as he took in the design in hopes of some hint to activate it.

He was shattered out of his thoughts by the slamming of a door, and the all too familiar voice of Sorceress. He had tarried to long, and now he was trapped in the arms of the enemy. Legolas looked down with yearning, as the images faded in the fountain. He could not go yet, he was ill prepared, and he had other things to accomplish first.

_I know how to go home!_

"I am exhausted you imbeciles! Take the piece down to the basement! And there better not be a scratch on it !" Her voice bellowed as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Legolas darted to a window, and as the power flashed yet again, he made his move and scurried off into the storm, returning to his earlier perch.

He sat and waited, pain wrenched through him at the thought he was so close to the key to return home, but there was still more to do, he needed to know what she planned. He needed to know if Sauron had forgiven her.

Though deep down he knew the one reason he could not go, his little human. He had given his word not to just disappear, and he did not want to do that without telling her goodbye. As much as he longed for home, he would only wait on the sidelines till the mortal New Year, it might be selfish, but he knew he could not part with her this soon.

Legolas knew he would leave her behind, with the ring found and Elssandra planning to go back to Middle Earth, and the war that had been brewing, it was much safer here.

He dropped from the tree and took off, it was time for Amanda to awaken, and she would need her coffee. He smirked as he ran through the forest.

* * *

**To my awesome Reviewers:**

**Madame Noize - **But I do try to update faster so that you can have more to read more quickly, no promises, but I try. This is why I listed all the facebook links, so that you know where to find me if I am taking too long. And perhaps help me focus back on this story. :)

**FoxFaith - **Thanks, I am trying to write them as I see them, people might disagree, but this is how they are in this story. And yes the little moments count. I do have a culture shock coming in a few chapters ahead, along with some interesting well ... You just have to read. :)

**Angry Nazgul** - *shivers* that is scary… lol

**Watergoddesskasey** – Thank you for your continued support. It means a lot.

**Leggy's Girl – **Unfortunately, the rules I began this story with would not allow for the existence of Harry in our world. Otherwise Elssandra would have been able extend her power and dominate our world. Though he could exist in an alternate world.

**Glory Bee** - I will keep trying at it till something comes up. The wonderful reviews are blackmail, it makes me feel guilty to think about not working on it. lol


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

* * *

Amanda sat a stool at the kitchen counter, and her head laying on her folded arms. Though she sat still, her mind was racing; she had received an email from her sister.

"Why? Just. Why?" She moaned out each word in frustration.

She could feel Legolas' eyebrow raise at her. "I would rather like to meet your family, I think it would be a great honor for you to host this… Thanksgiving."

"You don't understand!" She ground out as she lifted her head and waved her hands before resting her elbows on the countertop massaging her temples.

He leaned on the counter across form her, studying her. "You never speak of them, I do sense there is some discourse, though truly I do not see why it will cause such an issue."

Amanda sighed, tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "I was hoping to sit this one out."

"Then it is my presence that disturbs you, if this is the case you need not distress, I will occupy myself until they leave." He said, the hurt laced his voice.

She jerked her head up at that comment, he had no idea. "No, it's not you Legolas, it's them!"

He tilted his head to the side, as if unsure if she was telling the truth.

"No really." She shook her head before she continued. "I was looking forward to one Thanksgiving where I am not being politely insulted. One Thanksgiving where I don't have to sit and hear how every decision I make is a mistake, or how so much better my elder siblings are doing. And I really don't want to meet whomever my sister is currently…" She paused and looked at the elf, and quickly and reigned in that statement. "Going out with, or courting for the week."

Unfortunately her friend was far more observant, and caught her pause. "Your sister has wayward tendencies that seem ever present in this world. Though truly you must have misstated in your frustration, surely she does not go through men weekly."

She gave up on trying to soften the blow, if he really wanted to know, she would tell him. "Your right, they usually do not last that long."

Legolas looked at her, and she knew that he knew that she was not fudging the truth.

Amanda got up and began to pace, she paused and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family. At a distance."

His lips twitched at her words, though he sobered and asked. "What of your father?"

Amanda rubbed her forehead with her hand and let out a breath. "Dad has always preferred the older siblings, for some reason they can do no wrong. I was only six when mom died, I heard before that he was more outgoing, though he fell into a depression when she died, it took years for him to recover, unfortunately those years were my entire childhood."

Legolas nodded as if he understood, then he replied. "That is common among the Elves, they can love only one, and many fade after their mate passes on."

He came around the corner where she was now leaning against the wall. He leaned on the counter and crossed his arms. "How did she die?"

"In childbirth, the womb ripped or something and she bled internally, or at least I think that is what happened. The baby died also" She sighed. "It's always been an off limits topic."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, apparently milking her venting to feed his curiosity. "Was there not a point that you and your sister got along?"

"I think so." Amanda shrugged. "I don't really remember, she was an adult when mom died, had her own baby on the way."

She sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Though for some reason it as if she has always resented me, I know she had to play mom there for a bit, but she moved out, and dad remarried."

He shook his head and pushed off the wall. He poured them both some coffee and motioned for her to join him in the living room. "He remarried? I thought he was depressed from your mother's death."

She sat down and clasped the cup within her hands. "He was, and is. It was his attempt to give us a mother, and I think she resented that also, that, she could never be what he wanted. Go google Cinderella, you'll get an idea. Just no prince. I had to learn early that the only one that can save you, is yourself."

Legolas smirked. "I am a prince."

"Ha ha." Amanda rolled her eyes at what she thought was his joke.

Though he looked away quickly before asking the next question. "You have a brother?'

"Yes, three," she moaned, she missed his reaction, "all older."

Legolas now turned and leaned his back against the arm of the couch. "Do you not get along with them?"

Amanda mimicked his position on the opposite end, she drew up her knees and balanced her cup on them, letting the stem of the coffee warm her face. It brought her some comfort. "Well the youngest of the three, we were inseparable for many years, but he got a big break recently, and I am happy for him, he has been off in California working as an extra in movies. And doing pretty well last I heard, we usually talk a lot more, but he is working on a blockbuster and everything has been under wraps for a while."

"You feel he has abandoned you?" He asked, concern and something else laced his voice.

Amanda shook her head vehemently. "No, not Jeremy, never Jeremy, he has been waiting on this for so long, this is just really big, and he is swamped."

She smiled affectionately. "I am sure when things settled down he will get back to his usual harassing ways."

The elf looked glanced down at his cup as if pondering that for a moment before he replied. "Your father sees this as another sibling that is successful, and therefore better than you."

Amanda laughed, mirthlessly. "Oh no, Jeremy is stuck in the same boat I am, he can never do anything that is good enough."

"The other two?" He took a sip of his coffee, studying her over the rim of the cup.

"The next on up is James, and we get along sometimes, though often we don't, mostly because he goes out of his way to annoy me. It's not like the eldest two, and as for him, dad switches back and forth on whether he is proud of him or not." She shook her head at the thought.

"The last?" He asked as soon as she finished talking.

"Tim, the prodigal son," she waved her cup in the air to mock the situation, "who can do no wrong, and apparently knows about everything and anything, whether the facts line up or not."

She exhaled a deep breath, then groaned. "And they are all coming here, because Brittaney has decided that she doesn't want to disappoint her current guy by letting him see how small her kitchen is."

"Do you feel your life is a disappointment?" Legolas asked as he looked at her, and this time it felt like he was trying to reach beyond her words and grasp something further.

Amanda took a moment, feeling a bit unsettled, but she answered him truthfully. "No, I like what I have. I have a job I can sit at home and do, I don't make as much money, but I am not slaving away my time to buy a bunch of material things. I don't have to impress anyone, or pretend to be someone I am not."

She shrugged as she continued. "I have a house, a small garden in the back, a load of books, my bills are paid, and I can sit outside at any time of the day and just watch the world go by. I have finally found my serenity, something that had escaped me for many years."

"Yet this is not good enough for them." Legolas pointed out sympathetically.

Amanda took a sip and shook her head. "No, and after a few incidents were a certain sister had tried to actually get me in legal trouble to blackmail me into doing what she thought was best, I stopped talking to her."

He tensed, as if there could be any help for the drama that occurred years ago. "What happened?"

She replied calmly, she had won that battle, there were scars, but she was glad it was buried in the past. "Nothing. She tried, I stood my ground with the truth, and she failed. It was just another attempt to control me, I picked up, moved on, and decided it was unhealthy to live that way. So I don't look back."

Amanda looked into her now empty cup, it was symbolic of what her family once had been, and what jealousy and greed had driven them too. She missed when she was oblivious to the cold workings of people's minds and saw only the good, and imagined there was something deeper. Though now she knew, people were selfish, there were a few that were more than that, but for the most part, the world as a whole had become self-serving.

He broke her inner reflections as he asked another question, this one did not come without the familiar sting. "Do you feel your father will never love you as much?"

Through it all, she had never completely lost hope, just lost the patience of dealing with the disappointment. "I think one day he will see it, he will wake up and realize. I do not let it bother me, not anymore. I am at peace with that. Well, as long as I don't have to deal with it in my face, which apparently I will have to do, on short notice no less."

Legolas shook his head and frowned. "I have always wanted siblings, though I always imagined ones who were far more appealing."

Amanda got up, taking her coffee cup back into the kitchen, and rinsed it out. "Forgive me, I been ranting, you have enough to deal with."

"It is of no concern, I will be honored if you allow me to help you host this holiday, and hopefully intervene if trouble should arise." He said as she poured her a second cup, she paused and looked at him.

"My first impression about you was right." She nodded, and he raised his eyebrow.

"You _are_ insane." She chuckled.

He smiled and shook his head as she finished refilling his cup as well. "We need to plan out what needs to be done to prepare for the upcoming festivities. Do you have an idea of what you would like to cook?"

She waved her hand toward the open laptop on the counter. "Oh Brittaney will be sending me an email, which I am sure will follow with a four hour lecture." She rolled her eyes, "on how to properly cook a Thanksgiving meal."

She then turned to him and gave him a serious look, in the end she decided it was best if she told him. "Oh and fair warning my friend, my sister has always made it a point to go after any guy I am close with, so you will be fair game as far as she is concern."

He gave her a disbelieving look, then pointed out. "You said she was with someone, did you not?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged, then threw him a look of pity. "Oh no, she will see it as a contest, to bed whomever I am with, or anyone that she thinks I am close to."

Legolas stilled, as disgust filled his eyes and he breathed out vehemently. "Then she will be most disappointed."

* * *

**So the question is... What shall occur on Thanksgiving? I will take suggestions here and on the facebook page, and no, I haven't started that chapter yet. **

* * *

**vanialex **– It is an interesting balance, I am trying to keep it in the tone with the personalities that I have created.

**FoxFaith – **Awesome! Glad to hear.

**will zona – **I will keep working on it.

**EurydiceKitty** - Not when they find it all interesting and you what them to just shut up lol

**BlackDragonFlame **- Thanks, and you right she hasn't. Hopefully this chapter will give you more insight into why, I mean unless a problem arises they really do not talk about much, perhaps I didn't thoroughly show that part of her persona, though there is a reason she doesn't meet friends for coffee, have loads of calls, works from home, and lives on the outskirts of town, away from everyone. Thanks for pointing out the repetition I will try to work on it and add more details, as for the story, Yes there is more, I am currently on Chapter 22, I got some back from my beta that I have yet to go through.

Please, if you see something just let me know, you can catch me on the page I built for this story on FB, im, or continue to leave comments. Thanks again, for pointing this out, it helps me know where to focus on in my writing.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

Amanda tapped her fingers on the counter as she half listened to her sister drone on, the call had passed the hour mark, and still the subject of Thanksgiving was barely even mentioned, her sister preferred to brag about how good her life was, and what all she had.

She had heard for the fifteenth time how well-endowed and that her sister's newest man was well off.

"You should see the restaurants he takes me too." Brittaney cooed, and Amanda rolled her eyes in disgust.

Her voice took on the old age nagging tone. "You know, if you would wear more stylish clothes and put on makeup you could probably get a man too."

Amanda froze, as she felt the outrage start pooling in her stomach. She then bit out to her sister. "I am fine, I don't need a man."

She heard her sister sigh on the line. "Seriously, it's unhealthy that you don't date, and any guy who interested, you run him off. If you don't start acting more feminine you will send Mr. Right running the minute he gets close."

Amanda closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. "That's not true..."

Her sister interrupted her. "No guy is going to want a little girl who doesn't take an interest in presenting herself. You probably already scared off Mr. Right with your smartass comments and sick jokes."

Amanda was tired of hearing the same lecture, especially from someone who went out of their way to sabotage any relationship she tried to build. "You know what Brittaney? That is bullcrap! If a guy is Mr. Right, he would want and love me, for me, for who I am, not for someone I pretend to be! Has it ever occurred to you that your Mr. Right is in love with your act, not you? And when the act starts to crumble, he finds out you are not the person he thought you were, he will find that all he did love was a lie. He should love you and except you, all your faults, weaknesses, and still find you the closest thing to perfect."

"Oh please, and what do you know about men? Have you even ever slept with a guy?" Her sister asked in a condescending tone. Amanda felt mortified, she was tired of getting lectured because of how she lived her life.

"Sweet Elbereth!" Legolas swore, and Amanda jumped and turned toward the elf, and dread filled her as she realized he heard everything.

Only, he was a bit closer than she expected, and before she could react, the elf had wrenched the phone from her grasp. "Hello Brittaney."

Amanda saw the cold smile on her friend's face, though his voice was coated in honey. "I am sure that Amanda and I have all well in hand for the Thanksgiving festivities. I hate to interrupt, but we have plans. I am sure we will. Nice to speak to you also. See you then, bye. "

Legolas clicked the button and shoved the phone down on the counter in disgust. He just stared at the phone and shook his head.

After a few moments she broke the silence. "We have plans?"

Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room as he spoke. "Aye, they consist of you not speaking to her, though I doubted your decision before, I dare say that it was great wisdom in putting distance between you and her. She should not treat you with such disdain nor speak to you in disrespect."

He turned to face her, his eyes intense, she tensed as they just stood there in silence for a few moments. Her skin prickled, and her stomach seemed to have butterflies dancing inside, she bit her lip to control the blood that was now flowing to her cheeks. He was still holding her hand.

"After hearing how she speaks to you, I feel your distress is warranted." His words were quiet, and he began to draw a faint design on her wrist with his thumb. "Perhaps you should tell them you cannot host this event."

Amanda sighed and tried to tug her hand away, though he did not relent. "I have to, otherwise I will never live it down. I will hear for the rest of my life about it."

She looked down at her hand, trying to give the elf a clue in case he didn't realize it, though his answer was to entwine his fingers with hers and tugged her into an embrace with his free arm. She tried to think quickly, it was never good for her when he did this, her hormones had spaz attacks, along with her heart rate.

_Think, Amanda! Think!_

She pulled back a little to look up at him. "It's all about picking my battles, and I can handle it. Plus one look at you and she will be far too distracted to bother me."

The smirk that grew on his face made her stomach drop, and she knew she said the wrong thing. His eyes danced with amusement as his dimple shown prominently, taunting her with his next words. "You think that because you find me so handsome it drives you to distraction, that she would be equally distracted."

"Legolas! Sheesh!" Amanda tried to pull back as he teased her, but he of course would not relent. She glared up at him. "You are very conceded, you know that?"

Legolas just tilted his head and smiled. "It is not conceit when you turn a beautiful shade of red whenever I mention it, nor how I have a habit of rendering you speechless."

_Beautiful? No, no, no! He is doing it again!_

She growled. "I am speechless because of your audacity!"

Legolas raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Sure it is."

He winked at her, then turned around. It took her a good three minutes before she could breathe properly, and at least a minute more before she trusted her legs to move the distance to the couch.

_Why must he always play with me like this? I think he wants me to either have a heart attack or spontaneously combust. _

She plopped on the couch with a breath, and glanced at the elf that was looking out the window. She closed her eyes and rested her elbows on her knees, cradling her head in her hands.

She felt a dip on the couch and as she turned the elf had positioned himself right beside her, his thighs touching hers, cornering her on the couch as he put a hand on the arm of the couch behind her back, he leaned into her then said. "We should go out."

_He couldn't possibly mean…_

"What?" She let out a breath and stared up at him, and every fiber of her being felt as if she was being zapped by some low level current.

He leaned back then, though his eyes were dancing, and the smile on his face told her he was playing again. "To the store. We will need things to prepare for Thanksgiving."

She couldn't respond, her stomach had been playing roller-coaster, and it dipped into a free fall. All she could do was nod.

He got up and she took a breath and shook her head. He was going to driver her insane. "We can hunt our own turkey."

"Oh, I know!" Amanda said excitedly, then deadpanned. "Let's don't."

Legolas tilted his head, closed his eyes and then shook his head with a slight chuckle.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh what, you can play with me, but I can't play with you?"

"You want to play with me?" He smirked, and suddenly the idea of playing took on a whole new meaning. The air in the room suddenly changed as if static electricity filled the room.

_Oh God yes! In so many ways. And in every way I shouldn't._

Amanda watched as his eyes seemed to darken for fraction of a second, before his face became completely unreadable. Whatever it was, it passed quickly, and the elf grabbed the laptop and handed it to her gently. "We should go over this list, the sooner we have things in order, the more surprises we can maneuver, and perhaps with proper planning we can negate any disaster that may befall. "

_That was odd. _

Amanda sighed as she sat down and propped the laptop on the coffee table, the elf sat down next to her, but this time there was a distance between them. She turned and looked at the tense elf. "You ok?"

Legolas smiled and relaxed, then he patted her on the head. "Aye, little human."

Amanda rolled her eyes, and smacked away the annoying gesture. "I am not a puppy, stop it!"

She opened the email, and cringed at the format. The whole email was written in capital letters, the titles were in bold red italics, and there were purples and greens everywhere, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

_Newbie._

Legolas looked at the screen, then looked at her. "Forgive me if I am mistaken, for I have not much experience with your world's technology. Should that be written in such a way? I would find it most disconcerting and distracting to read."

Amanda laughed. "You know," she said taking a few breaths through her laughter, "It's really, really, sad that you realize that, and she doesn't"

"Is there not a way to fix it?"

"Oh yes, just watch my mad computer skills." Amanda clicked on the top of the outlook software and drug it to the right of the screen, she then hit the Windows Logo Key, then clicked the MS Word tile. As the screen loaded she dragged the top bar to the left of the screen, she then hit the control and a key.

After the entire email text was highlighted she right clicked, copied and pasted it to the open document. She selected all again and used her mouse to select the 'Normal Style'. Then clicked on the 'Change Case' that was located on the program's ribbon, scrolling down to 'Sentence Case'.

Legolas blinked, looked at her, and then the screen. "That was quite a skill indeed, I believe that took you less than a minute."

Amanda hit print, sending the document to her printer via WIFI, then got up and when upstairs to retrieve it, laughing under her breath as she did so.

* * *

**To My Awesome Reviewers:**

**FoxFaith** - I try to get as many written before the writer's block hits. This might mean shorter chapters, but you get updates faster.

**Elfwine** - Thanks, I just see Legolas like that, and although fanfiction may never be published traditionally, it does not mean I can't whip it into epub or mobi format when I am done. :)

**EurydiceKitty - **I can... lol

**Madame Noize - **Glad you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Would you prefer long chapters wit a bit of a wait. or continue the quick update in smaller chapters? Or am I updating too fast already?**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

Amanda entered the room and walked over to her desk, placing her palm on the smooth dark oak finish. As she looked over the printout that she pulled out of the printer next to her desktop computer. She was caught by an itching sensation on her ankle and adjusted her weight to scratch it with her other foot, the movement shook the desk and the screen of the computer lit up. She had forgotten to log out of her Facebook again, it was a habit she had fallen into, and living alone there was just no need to worry with it.

Amanda smiled as her eyes darted over the latest post on her timeline, Grumpy cat, the latest internet meme, was on a bed looking up and on the picture were the words. "Why look for intelligent life on other planets? - We don't even have it here."

She chuckled to herself, it did seem there was an overall lack of intelligent people being born in the world in this day and age, and Common sense had become a rare concept. She sat down, and pushed the list aside, then responded to the post with an 'lol… stolen' before clicking share, and typing 'It does feel that way.' She then checked and accepted a few friends' request, messaged back a few people, before finally checking her notifications by clicking on the globe icon.

"Jesus!" Amanda jumped as a curtain of shimmering blonde hair fell over her shoulder, tickling her neck as it draped over her. He placed his hands on the back of her chair and leaned over her shoulder his eyes scanning down the page, as she felt a rising annoyance that he seemed to blatantly disregard her personal space.

"I have come to find what has amused you so." His warm breath caused her to shiver involuntary as it met the side of her neck, his sudden presence and proximity was sent her heart pounding into a chaotic pace.

She leaned away from him, and looked up at him for a long moment before asking. "So you just decided to be nosey?"

"Aye." He replied with a grin.

Her jaw dropped, and it took a moment to recover before she swatting at the elf, he just stepped back just outside of her reach of her attempts, while his grin only grew more pronounced.

His hands encircled her wrist and held them still as she struggled in frustration, she growled at him, which only caused Legolas smirk at her, he leaned over her and told her quite smugly. "It is known in some cultures, that the young show their affection by hitting those they fancy."

Amanda blinked and looked at him for a long moment, then raised an eyebrow in response. Legolas smirk grew into a Cheshire cat's grin that was accented with a perfect dimple. She clenched her teeth and used her weight to tug once more at the iron grip that held her arms in place, apparently the elf took the hint and released her. "And what of ones who sneak over someone's shoulder and read what others are doing?"

He shook his head as he chuckled. "Nay, that is just me being curious."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "and annoying?" she accused.

"I do not find it annoying." Legolas answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not missing a beat.

She blinked and shook her head. "So if I decided to impose on your personal space, you wouldn't find that annoying?"

"You could try, though you might not reach your desired outcome. I might find your attempts pleasing." He winked at her, and she tensed as she felt her stomach drop, and her cheeks burned. Her jaw hung open for a bit before snapping it closed and whipped her head around to stare at the screen.

She felt his weight on the back of the chair as he leaned in close and whispered. "Do you not find me pleasing?"

Amanda stopped breathing and bit her lip as she felt waves of tension laced with an electric jolt shoot through her torso. Though when she felt a gentle caress along the tip of her ear, she gasped and her breathing became rapid. She closed her eyes as she felt heat swirl from his touch, she felt like she was burning internally. Every nerve tingled in the wake of his finger as he continued to trace the outer shell of her ear. She whimpered when she felt the cool air over her ear once more. His touch had left her head spinning.

_Do that again. _

She felt the weight lift on the back of the chair, and when he spoke, is sounded as if he was a bit further away. "I do believe you came up here to retrieve a list so that we could venture to the store and purchase the required goods for the upcoming Thanksgiving festivities."

Amanda felt her hands tremble and she tried her best to shake it off, she never thought of her ears were that sensitive before, then again, no one had ever touched her like that before. And she doubted that she would have responded to anyone else so completely. She took a deep breath and a moment to steady herself, luckily the elf had left the room. Then slowly she got up and pulled the list out of the printer. She paused at the door frame and closed her eyes.

She stood there for a time, just trying to slow the internal war of thoughts that had been raging in her head. She tried to remember that no matter how much he teased her, no matter what she felt, it was all pointless, one day he would leave. He was from another world, one he was spending every night trying to get back to. She had to stay in control, and not give in to flights of fancy, soon she would have her solitude back, and with it, her peace of mind. She hoped.

_The only one who can save me, is me._

* * *

**To My Awesome Reviewers:**

**ObsessedwReading -** You are **awesome** and deserve cookies for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! (::) (::)

**Black-Moon-Onaa****-Inu** - I dunno, I haven't had that meeting with my characters yet.

**Raider-K** - I'm twisted... I can't help that it leaks into my writing lol

**peevesisawesome** - I don't know how the thanksgiving scene will go yet, but I set up an interesting series of disasters waiting to happen with all she has going on. I am up for some ideas... either in comments or this stories fb page.

**vanialex **- Erm, *cough* yeah...um ... it does seem so.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

* * *

Legolas turned and looked at Amanda as she pushed the metal cart around the store that was deemed Piggly Wiggly.

_Where in Eru did these mortals come up with these names? The image the name brought to mind was not anything related to food, but more so a dancing pig. _

The metal cart's wheel seemed to malfunction ever few feet and twist the wrong way, his little human just pushed at it violently till it complied. She had not spoken more than a sentence to him on the way over, and even now it was if she refused to look at him, though he had caught her glance his way and blush profusely. It was a sight to behold.

Legolas smirked as she passed the colorful display of boxes, he simply reached out his hand and brought the cart to a halt. "I do believe that is the stuffing that is listed on the paper."

She sighed and looked in the direction he was pointing, he schooled his face to keep her from realizing just how amusing he found her discomfort. She had just loaded several boxes into the cart and pushed it further down the aisle, he felt his lips twitch.

_By the Valar I should let her calm down, yet I can't seem to do so._

"Melannen." He purposely paused, and tried his best not to grin as he saw her flinch. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, as he felt his lips twitch when she turned and glared at him.

Legolas bit his lip, realizing it was fruitless, and yield to the grin he felt appear on his face. "Would you prefer if I pushed the cart? You seem distracted so, and I do think this task will take far longer than need be."

He raised his eyebrow and chuckled at the colorful speech he heard her mutter under her breath, though she yielded, if you can call it that. She just pushed the car forward and walked a few paces back and crossed her arms then glared off in another direction.

He would have been far more alarmed if he knew not the underlying cause for her recent temperament. It in fact pleased him to no end to know his mortal seemed to have developed an increasing fondness towards him, though her being so young, or perhaps the lack of proper affection and trust while growing up, she resisted and fought it at every turn.

_Sweet Elbereth, the look she gave me earlier._

He had been teasing her, then through some play on words, and it was as if at once the whole room suddenly became alive with a sweet tension. His body responded at once to the look in her eyes, though only through his knowledge that she would flee the moment it passed held him in place.

Legolas grabbed a can of cranberry sauce and looked at it. The picture on the can looked like it contained an utter revolting substance. "Please tell me you do not intend to actually ingest this substance."

Amanda looked at him and shuttered. "Not me, but they like it."

He held the can trying to see anything redeeming, yet could not. "It looks as if it would be horrifying."

"I believe it is horrifying." She said grabbing the can from him and placing it in the cart. She had seemed to warm towards him. That thought was followed by a more mischievous one that he hoped would have her anger completely forgotten.

"Perhaps we should..." he paused and tilted his head with a grin, before thinking the best way to suggest the idea, "accidentally forget to purchase it."

Amanda chuckled and shook her head. "Like accidentally on purpose?"

Legolas nodded his head and laughed at her words. "Aye, I do not think I have heard that phrased so precisely."

Her smile died at once, and with it all humor left him. "And have Brittaney complain how incompetent we are?"

He knew better than to argue, her sibling seemed quite determined to squash his little human in order to make her look more appealing. He would not allow such a thing to take place if he could do anything to prevent it. Legolas sighed and pushed the cart towards the meat section.

"Are you quite certain you do not wish for me to hunt these meats?" He looked at her, and she shuttered.

"Worry not, I will have the mess cleaned and prepared as if you bought it here, none would be the wiser."

She sighed and then looked at him, and finally yielded. "Fine."

Legolas was over joyed, he hated feeling as though he could not contribute, and this was such as small thing, but he felt as if he won a great battle. His heart was enveloped with warmth, he knew though she was skittish, she trusted him, and that meant a lot to him.

He pushed the cart toward the aisle that was marked for frozen pies and treats, and his eyes fell on something quite scandalous. There lay before him was a young man who jeans had seemed to fallen down and hung precariously low, and his undergarments were showing. He instantly pulled Amanda to his chest hiding her eyes from such a sight.

"Um… Legolas?" Amanda sighed and seemed a bit agitated, but this was not something she should see.

"Shh Melamin, hold still a moment." He whispered to her, he hoped to the Valar that the boy would put the items in his hand into his cart, and pull up his pants.

She struggled against his chest, but he would not let her eyes befall the embarrassment that walked the aisle. To his horror the young man seemed oblivious that his pants had sagged to a disgraceful level.

_How could he be unaware that his pants were about to fall off? _

"Legolas!" His little human hissed at him, though he would not relent.

And for once in quite some time, he felt himself blush as he had to inform her of the current predicament. "Apparently a young man is having difficulty with his trousers, they seem not to fit properly, and have thus hung far too low to yield any form of appropriate covering. It is not a sight your eyes should see."

He looked at her, though she did not seem the least bit phased. "Let me guess, his pants are not pulled up over his underwear."

"Aye." He nodded gravely, perhaps she now understood there was a real issue of her virtue at stake.

To his astonishment she chuckled. "It's a style, for some reason it has become quite popular, you can let me go, I have seen it before."

He tensed, her eyes should not be subjected to something so offensive. "I care not, you will not be disgraced in such a manner in my presence."

She shook her head and continued her defense. "You have to be kidding! Have you not seen the bathing suits that people wear?"

He had, and the idea had him quite wary of summer months, not that he would have to look upon the scandalously clad humans. For him the problem lie with knowing she would dress in such a way, and with the first mortal male who dared look at her with interest. "It's the principle"

She sighed, and he pulled her closer as the offending spectacle moved passed them and out of sight, it was only then he released her, she threw him a dirty look as she turned and walked off down the aisle.

Legolas gripped the handle on the cart, as his thoughts trailed back to earlier, he should not have touched her in such an intimate manner, though he could not find it in him to regret it, however when she whimpered he had immediately put space between them, the moment had gotten too intense far too quickly. And he had paid the price, she had withdrawn, though having her delicate ear before him had proven far too much a temptation.

* * *

**Madame Noize** – Thanks, I am trying to get it out as long as it is flowing, and writer's block is a pain.

**FoxFaith -** *Adds witness protection program to her speed dial*

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu –** Mwhahaha, I think she is beginning to hate me.

**vanialex –** Erm… will we need a recovery group? lol

**ObsessedwReading –** Thank you, thank you… Trying… real ….hard…

**Lady Foxen** – My beta is snickering right now, you know that? She already sent this one back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Forgive me, the infernal writer's block has hit, I have some of the next chapter written, but I really am searching for my muse. I am trying to write a bit at a time, I think it is a clog, and as soon as I get passed what ever it is, it will flow again. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

* * *

Amanda lay on her stomach, one arm propped under her head, buried beneath her fluffy thick comforter. She felt a slight crawling sensation on her arm on the edge of her sleep, she brought up her hand to swat at it, the half-conscious attempt worked for a mere moment before it began again, this time on her cheek, she groan in protest and shook her head, and once again the crawling feeling returned. She swatted yet again, only to find that it wasn't a fly, unless this fly had a hand attached to it.

"Legolas. It's early." She whined.

_Did he ever sleep?_

"And there are many preparations that need to be in order." He finished for her.

Amanda rolled over onto her back, keeping her eyes firmly shut, she pulled the blanket over her head and snuggled within the comforter. "This is warm and comfy, go away."

She felt a tug on her blanket, and after the tub incident she clung to it ferociously, though instead of it being ripped from her grasp, she felt gust of cool air followed by a dip in the bed, and then a very warm elf snuggling up to her. He snaked an arm over her torso, and draped a leg over her, pinning her to the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" She raised her head and studied the elf through her sleep filled vision, as her skin tightened, and felt as if static electricity danced between them. In the pale light of the early morning he laid beside her with his eyes closed and his blonde hair fanned out creating a contrast to the royal purple and gold bedding.

"Sleeping, as per you suggested." He stated as he scooted closer, closing in on the small distance that was between them till he was flush against her right side, she felt his heat radiated the full length of her body, she tensed as her heart stammered in her chest. She felt as if her whole world shifted, though the elf was grinning broadly.

"Legolas!" She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, anything to keep the strange tension that his body was creating within her. She hit him with the pillow, and he chuckled and released her. Amanda threw the covers off of them, and was out of the bed in record speed. The covers had wrapped around her legs causing her to stumble, she caught her weight on the nightstand with her left palm, wiggled her leg to untangle it from the remaining sheet and comforter before stomping over to the dresser. She grumbled as she grabbed some clothes, and subjected the dresser to the abuse of her anger as she forcefully closed each drawer in her rising ire, then entered the bathroom she closed the door behind her without even affording the elf a single glance.

Amanda leaned against the closed door and let out a breath, she ran her trembling fingers through her hair as she tried to calm herself. She still felt the lingering effects of his body against hers. She threw a glance at the closed door silently cursing the elf, knowing he would know when she went in the shower. She reached the silver plastic curtain and pulled it aside adjusting the water so that it would not sting her skin. She focused on getting undressed, though she still felt as if he was watching her, beyond the door. She knew this was ridiculous, she knew he could hear her, but he didn't have x-ray vision.

She let the liquid heat soak into her frame as she closed her eyes trying to grasp some form of normalcy. She really needed to sort the turmoil that was raging inside her. She couldn't afford to get to close to him, one day he would return off to that other world that place with Elves and magic. It was one thing to be there for him, and to be his friend. It was something else altogether if she let her hormones go unchecked, or worse get emotionally entangled.

She shut off the water with renewed determination, she worked hard to find the internal peace, yes it came with a price, she was well aware of that. She paid it daily. There were times when she wished that she could be like everyone else, detached, unscarred, and fearless. She had to settle for isolation, she knew how deep someone could cut you if you let them close enough, if you gave them that power.

Once she had finished her daily ritual and took one final deep breath she opened the door to find the elf had pulled the bedding back on the bed, and was nestled within them. She prayed for strength.

His voice came from the center of her bed, muffled by the pillows and covers. "You were right, this is most comfortable, and far too early."

"So you're just going to lay there after you woke me up?"

"Aye." He lifted his head with a smirk, then wiggled his eyebrows. "You are welcome to join me."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, he was _trying_ to drive her mad, and images that she should not allow in her head were fighting for dominance her cheeks once again felt inflamed. Rather than deal with him, in whatever mood he was in, she stalked out of the room, leaving him there as she went down the steps, it was all she could do to keep her sanity.

Amanda placed her palms against the kitchen counter and exhaled deeply, the coming days would try her patience and strength, and it didn't help that her elf friend was on this maddening kick to torment her at every turn. She needed to set her mind to the task at hand, the turkey and ham will have to be put in the oven early Thursday, casseroles, and sides could be made the night before. She looked at the stack of aluminum pans that would cut down on the mess, and provide enough dishes to cook with. Though the potato rolls and other breads could be made today.

She put a pot of water on the stove then pulled out a knife and cutting board, she deiced up several potatoes and threw them into the pot. She then began getting out flour, yeast, and other supplies to make the cornbread and rolls. Flour covered the island in the kitchen, her shirt, and specks of it had found its way to various handles on the cabinets as she worked in silence. It was therapeutic, the monotony allowed her mind to go blank, and not worry over the coming disaster she knew would take place.

As she mixed the ingredients in the bowl when suddenly arms enveloped her and she squeaked as Legolas' hands grabbed her wrist to prevent her from tipping the bowl off the counter.

"I did try to make my presence known, yet you seem far too lost within your thoughts to take notice." His voice rumbled in his chest that was pressed against her back.

Her heart had jumped in her throat, and she shuttered as he released her wrist, though he had yet to stand back. "What has caught your focus so completely?"

"Nothing." She said as she pulled herself closer to the counter, if even to put an inch between them.

Legolas stepped back, and walked around to her side, and she felt his eyes on her, before he looked down and began to draw designs in the flour that covered the counter. Silence seemed to fill the room once again, she flicked a look at his hand, and the aimless designs didn't seem like him, which brought her to look at his face. His brows were furrowed as he watched himself draw interconnecting ovals, guilt tugged at her.

His eyes lifted to hers, and he seemed to actually hesitate for a moment, before speaking softly. "Something troubles you, if you wish not to speak of it I will not press."

She looked away from him, "It's just this whole Thanksgiving thing."

She began pressing the dough in the bowl and let out a long breath, she then looked at the ceiling and bit her lip before looking at him.

He didn't answer her, he looked at her a moment longer before nodding to her then he grabbed a rag from the sink and ran water over it before wiping the handles on the cabinets. She felt the change in the air, and it left her feeling a bit lost as what to do. He continued cleaning in silence, and every second added to the weight in her chest, she didn't understand why she felt so dejected.

* * *

**Awesome Reviewers:**

**P****etaldawn **– I try but it doesn't always work out like that.

**FourHorses **– I always try to think of an interesting way to have him act that doesn't seem normal to us, not always easy, but I like to think about the what ifs.

**will zona- **I am trying to keep it interesting, glad you are enjoying the story.

**vanialex - **still working on what all I am going to put the poor elf through before it is over with.

**Raider-K – **Can't really blame him for being appalled can you?

**EurydiceKitty – **I really do not understand the draw myself.

**Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu – **Debating on just what will occur and when, I am sure though that Amanda will be glad when it's over.

**ObsessedwReading **- *Bows* thank you….thank you… *coughs*

**annafan – **Her sister is quite the character, though I have yet to decide about the ear aspect, I know a lot of fanfics makes that spot sensitive, not sure if I will.

**Gypsophila paniculata **– I have yet to see that, but I drew that inspiration from thinking of very young children who have a habit of slapping and pushing the people they have crushes on.


End file.
